Not Every Nightmare Is Little
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto had one mission and this wasn't how he had planned on it going. Voices in his head, his body in shatters, a nine year-old girl his partner in escaping a vessel of fear, insanity, and death. He can't even remember how he got there, but as Naruto wanders The Maw, his inner desires will rise within him. When he gets back to Konoha, they would know nightmares...can be real too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wifey: Open up this damn door! Quit playing that damn game!**_

 _ **KG: But, but it's sooooo good!**_

 _ **Wifey: I don't care! You haven't been to work in two days! I'm not your receptionist!**_

 _ **KG: Hang on, I know I can make a Fanfiction out of this!**_

 _ **Wifey: YOU STILL HAVE OTHER SHIT TO WORK ON!**_

 _ **KG: Ah yeah, yeah, they'll understand. You can't stop imagination when it comes flooding out!**_

 _ **Wifey: I'm going to strangle you!**_

 _ **KG: The Maw will protect meh!**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Light by James Paget.**_

 _ **Quote: "**_ _ **I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death," by Leonardo da Vinci**_.

* * *

" _Devour!"_

" _Devour them!"_

" _Devour them all!"_

" _Why do you hestitate? You know you want it! You want it all! You want to release every single desire that is within you. Why would you fight for them? Why do you need to prove yourself to people who would dare cast you aside? What does she know about how special you are? How is he better than you just because he came from some special clan? What do they know about you? What would they know about your greatness?! DEVOUR THEM ALL!"_

Bright blue eyes fluttered awake. Their gaze was hazy and unfocused. The body those blue eyes were attached to felt uncomfortable. What it laid on was very hard and very cold. A sea of blond hair waved across the body's head. By the build of the body, it was a young man. His clothing was in tatters. Bruise after bruise littered his body. His bright orange jacket had been torn to pieces.

He groaned as his eyes focused. It was dark. It was so dark he could feel its weight upon him. His head was pounding and his body felt weak. The last thing he had remembered was…fighting his former friend, Uchiha Sasuke, because he had ran from the village. He widened his eyes and pulled himself up to his hands and legs. "SASUKE! Argh!" The voice of Uzumaki Naruto said as he touched his head. He had a splitting headache.

His vision slowly began to grow accustomed to the darkness. He quickly took note of his surroundings. "What? Where am I?" Naruto asked. He noticed iron bars in front of his face. Naruto grabbed the iron bars. They were cold to his touch. Naruto couldn't see anything in front of him. It was too dark. Plus, Naruto found his gaze unsteady. His hands were shaking and so were his legs. Naruto was actually surprised that he was moving at all. He felt like he could throw up at the moment.

Naruto pushed himself off bars. His legs gave out on him and Naruto fell back. He was short of breath and he was sure he was about to pass out again. Naruto felt his eyes slowly begin to drift off. Naruto wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him because he heard whimpering. Naruto heard scraping and just before he passed out he was sure he saw a massively long hand reach across his field of view. Naruto laid his head on the iron wall and passed out from his injuries.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but his stomach had been grumbling. It had grumbled so much that Naruto felt even sicker than he had been before. He felt like his entire body was trying to eat itself. Naruto scrunched up his body and opened one of his eyes. Naruto widened his eyes when he noticed a piece of bread and a piece of meat in his cell. Naruto didn't remember hearing anyone near the bars when he had been sleeping. Naruto couldn't explain how badly he wanted to reach for the food, but Kakashi had literally drilled it into his head to be cautious.

" _Devour!"_

Naruto felt his stomach lurch. He panted heavily. His forehead was starting to sweat. Unbearable pain began to form in his body. Naruto tightly held onto his stomach. Naruto crawled towards the food and he picked up the bread. He decided to think about it in the way of if whoever had caught him wanted him dead then they would have killed him when they saw him and not gone through the risk of capturing him.

Naruto grabbed the bread and he ate it hungrily. He swallowed it and he then turned to the meat. It was cold and hard, but food was food. Naruto ate and swallowed it leaving nothing behind. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The pain in his stomach had left him almost instantly and he felt much better.

He was still injured, but at least he wasn't injured AND hungry. That was a scary combination. Naruto leaned his head against the iron wall at the back of him. He wondered what kind of cell this was. It was very small, like very, very small. Naruto honestly wondered where he was. He couldn't remember much. He remembered fighting Sasuke, he remembered seeing Sasuke's transformation, and then he remembered them colliding in that enormous explosion. Now, he woke up here, in a cage, with his clothes in taters, and his body was as messed up as his apartment. "I'm low on chakra too. Probably burned it all on that ass," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto struggled to bring his feet together. They were still a little shaky and a little sore. Yet, Naruto did not like being captured by anyone! "Especially not since that last time," Naruto said. A frown marred his face. He remembered something he would have liked to have forgotten. A memory of Konoha that he loathed. A memory of Konoha that made him work so damn hard for the village. For those bunch of PIECES OF SHIT!

Naruto gasped and shook his head. He didn't know why he felt angry all of a sudden, but he tried to pay it no mind. Naruto clipped the back of his shinobi sandal. Out of the back came a razor-sharp iron cutter. Naruto remembered buying it. He was it came with the gear otherwise it would have costed him big time. Naruto remembered how Kakashi talked about how crucial those items were. Naruto still remembered it coming in handy that one time during his journey to the Land of Snow. He had no idea it would have been useful at the moment.

Naruto pulled himself over to the cage until he was in front of the bars. Naruto noticed a lock on the door. Quickly, Naruto maneuvered his hands around the iron bars. He slipped the iron cutter into the keyhole. "Kuso, come on! Open you damn keyhole!" Naruto snarled. It was way too dark and he was sure that all he see was the iron bars of his cell/cage.

Naruto continued to toy with the lock. He tried to find the right angle to unlock it, but he was having no luck with it at all. Naruto suddenly felt pain soar through his body and he dropped his body back into the cage. Naruto huffed as his sore, bruised muscles punished him for his overextension. Naruto growled and slammed his cutter on the cold, metal floor. "KUSO! This is all your damn fault Sasuke! Why'd you have to go and leave the village? You always had to be the fuckin' drama queen. If only I had a light I could get myself out of here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto's ears picked up on noise. Small pattering footsteps he heard pounding on the metal around him. Judging by how the footsteps vibrated, Naruto was sure that his surroundings were metal as well. Wherever he was, there was going to be a lot of clanking in his footsteps if he could escape. Naruto focused his gaze and he noticed a small fire. It was floating, but it made its way to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the flame came closer and closer.

The flame's little light granted him vision. He finally noticed just the bare minimum of his surroundings. He saw a dark, cold metal floor and he saw many, many cages around him. Some were empty and others were full of children younger and older than him. Naruto turned back to the little light and he found that it wasn't floating like he had assumed. It was being held. Naruto saw the light rest at the lock. It cleared showed him what he was working with. Naruto looked at the source of the light and he noticed a girl, he assumed, in a yellow raincoat. Her face was hidden by her raincoat, but Naruto really hoped he was right this time and this was not another Haku moment.

This girl said nothing to him. She just continued to hold the fire, which Naruto now noticed came from a small lighter, near the lock. Naruto didn't know why she wouldn't say something to him, but he struggled back towards the iron bars. She gave him a look at his lock so he was glad for that. Naruto grabbed his iron cutter and, with some strain on his body, pulled himself to the bars. Naruto worked on the lock once again. Both could hear Naruto work as the cutter clicked and clattered on the lock's mechanisms. Naruto turned to this little girl in front of him. "Hey, can you…lift the lighter a bit more up?" Naruto asked a bit more quietly than was known for him.

The hooded girl raised her hood just a bit. She then nodded her head and lifted the lighter to help Naruto's vision. Naruto turned back to the lock. He grinned when he felt his iron cutter break through something important. Naruto heard the lock unsnap and the shackle and case separated from each other. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The hooded girl removed the lock and opened Naruto's cage.

" _Devour her!"_

" _Survive!"_

" _Devour Her!"_

Naruto groaned as he touched his head. His could feel the pressure on his mind. His mind was filled with images. He could see himself taking the girl's lighter, as he wrapped his hands around her throat. He could see himself chuckling as she laid there on the metal floor lifeless. Naruto could see himself standing amongst the corpses of every last person in Konoha who dared mock him. He could see himself stepping on all of them who laughed at him, made fun of him, angered him! He could…

Naruto shook his head and got rid of those thoughts. He calmed his nerves for a moment and tried to think back on the situation at hand. Naruto looked at his freedom and he struggled to stand to his feet. He did so and he took a walk forward. Naruto gasped as his legs gave out. He fell forward. The hooded girl gently caught him by his arm and eased him on the ground. Naruto grunted. "Sorry, just give me a second." Naruto said with a heavy pant. The girl just held him without a word of complaint.

Naruto gathered himself and, with the yellow hooded girl's help, stood back up to his feet. Naruto, now standing albeit with a little wobbling, turned to the hooded girl next to him. On notice she was shorter than him. The top of her head came up to his neckline. The two didn't say anything for a moment. The girl then turned around. She motioned for him to follow her.

Naruto watched her run off. Naruto proceeded to follow her. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. She was the only one who seemed to have any semblance of the place. Naruto's sandals clanked on the metal floors. "You should give up. Dying is much better than trying to escape from here. Lots of tried. No one has done it. Better yet, kill yourself. That's all life amounts to here. You haven't been here long so you don't know. How lucky for you. Get back in your cage and stop wasting your time," Naruto heard. He turned around and he widened his eyes when he saw cages the cages filled with people again. Naruto then noticed that the girl hadn't tried to save any of the others.

Naruto gave a harsh glare to the boy. "Give up? I never give up against anything! You wanna die? Fine, then go die like a sob story. I'm not going down with you dattebayo! As long as my chances of escaping aren't zero, I'll make sure I get away!" Naruto said.

His words moved no one. Most of what he saw either remained silent, or continued to cry and whimper. The voice that spoke to him only chuckled. It was a chuckle filled with dread, sorrow, fear, and helplessness. "You will learn. You will learn that there is absolutely _**zero**_ chance of escape from here. All you can do…is die like an animal," the voice said. Naruto growled, but his body punished his anger and he could feel the soreness returning. Naruto just snorted and followed after the yellow-hooded girl. A lot of the other child prisoners watched as Naruto ducked under a hole in the wall and vanished towards the other side.

The voice to a young man older than Naruto sighed. The others heard the massive door to their left jiggle open. Children of all ages cried and wept as long, slender, inhuman-like arms crawled into the room. Those arms felt around one of the cages, picked it up and then pulled it, crying child within, towards its door. It's second arm grabbed another child and pulled them as well. The young man placed his head in his hands and wept. He then gasped as he saw one of the arms reaching for his cage. He was next along with the others taken. This place, there was no need for hope, for faith, for prayers. It was already certain that there was no chance of escape. There…was…absolutely… _ **ZERO**_ …chance. He was pulled away into the darkness as well.

-x-

Naruto pushed himself through the crack in the wall. He grunted from the pain of his injuries. Naruto took off his orange jacket and tied it around his waist line leaving him in a black shirt. Naruto noticed the with the lighter waiting for him. He gasped in exasperation. There was no problem that she was waiting for him. He was kind of glad that she did, but the fact that she was waiting for him near an airduct was the problem!

Okay, Naruto knew he was short. Hell, he figured he was the shortest of his graduating class, but there was literally no way that he was so short that an airduct was bigger than him. "What the hell is going on with this place?" Naruto wondered to himself. Reservations aside, Naruto walked up to the girl. She looked at him rather curiously, he noticed.

"Listen, not that I don't appreciate it. But why did you save me and not anyone else?" Naruto asked. The hooded girl just looked at him. She didn't reply to his questions. Naruto was too tired to get upset. He was also too hurt. "Okay, can you at least tell me what this place is? Or where we are?" Naruto asked. Now, he got a response to that one. Unfortunately, it wasn't one he liked as she shook her head.

Great, so not even his savior had an idea of where they were. Naruto wondered what Kakashi would do in this situation. Naruto released a sigh which had his body not agreeing with his movement. He felt a tad stiff, but Naruto persevered through his pain. He was used to situations like this. "Okay, I guess can you at least tell me your name? Name's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, dattebayo!" Naruto said. The hooded girl said nothing once again. It made Naruto wonder if she was just being that Sasuke-ish type or if she just really couldn't speak.

He watched her walk over to him. She stood before him. Naruto and the girl stared at each other for a moment. She grabbed his hand. She then opened it. Naruto watched as she pointed at all five of his fingers in his right hand. She then opened his other hand and pointed on his thumb. Naruto was confused by this action, but her emphasis on his number of fingers had him counting. "One, two, three, four, five…six? Six?" He asked. She slowly nodded her head.

Okay, Naruto was even more confused than he had been previously, and Naruto had been pretty damn confused about where he was currently. Her name was…a number? "Your name…is a number?" Naruto asked. The girl named Six nodded her head through her hood. Naruto just nodded. He wasn't about to think about the hows or the whys of parents naming their children a number, but they had bigger things to worry about.

"Right, so what now? Obviously, we gotta get out of here. I figure you would know the way, but since you haven't left and you rescued me, then I don't think you know the way out either. What do you want to do?" Naruto asked. He saw Six point towards the airduct. She obviously wanted them to go that way. Given that neither of them had a layout of…wherever they were. They both decided to play it by ear.

Naruto watched Six as she grabbed the edge of the of the airduct. She pulled herself up into the hole and Naruto shifted his body to get as comfortable as he could. Naruto turned back. He worried about leaving those other kids, but he didn't have a luxury of trying to get them all out. He only hoped he could come back for them later. No matter how much of an ass that voice was.

Naruto gritted his teeth from the pain in his body as he willed his body to climb into the airduct after the girl, Six. Six turned and helped Naruto into the airduct. Naruto and Six crouched down with Six pulling out her lighter to give them a better view. Naruto could feel the cold hum of metal as their surroundings creaked with noise. Wind howled through the ducts. Naruto and Six kept on moving.

Naruto couldn't believe he was crawling through an airduct. He shouldn't have even been able to fit into an airduct! Yet, here they both were making their destination to a place that Naruto didn't even think existed. Then there was this girl, Six. She was younger than him. He could tell that much, yet…she seemed different from the other kids Naruto had seen just moments ago. Naruto wondered how Six got away or if she was even a prisoner. Perhaps she was given that she wanted to escape, but Naruto couldn't have known for sure.

" _Devour her! Make her yours! Take her everything! Devour her,"_ Naruto's head began to ring as mutters and murmurs filled his head. "ugh!" Naruto breathed a hard sigh. His body was killing him and he was sure that his head was hurting as well. He felt like Sakura had just bashed him over the head at least ten times in rapid succession. That wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Naruto panted and breathed a sigh once the string of whisperings stopped. He glanced up to see Six patiently waiting for him. "Sorry, minor headache. I'll be alright, dattebayo! Let's keep moving," Naruto said. He crawled forward and moved past Six. Six followed him.

If you asked Six, then she would have told anyone that she wasn't sure why she bothered saving this one. She remembered seeing him brought in a cage before she had gotten separated from the other children. He seemed so different from the others. He had been injured beyond belief. She was actually surprised when she saw him moving around for a couple times. Six didn't like diverting from her plan. She wanted to get out of the place, plain and simple. All the other kids who had given up and were ready to become someone else's lunch was not on her agenda. She didn't sympathize with them. If they wanted to die, then she would let them. Yet, when she looked at him from afar she felt like she understood. Six felt like if it was with this person next to her then she would be able to escape this place. Which was why she did sympathize with his pain, but…if he ever slowed her down too much then she would not hesitate to leave him. She liked to have the odds in her favor, but she didn't need them to be that for her to get what she needed.

After some time, Naruto and Six noticed a large hole. It was most likely the exit for the airduct. Six made to crawl out of the airduct, but Naruto quickly stopped her. She turned back to him curious as to why they were making another stop. "Hang on, don't go out just yet." Naruto said, as he crawled up to the hole.

Naruto peeked out of the airduct and looked into the room. There was a number of multiple ripped boxes and the floor looked massively beat up. Metal pipes ran along the corridor. The floor was also wooden. There was just one light shining in the middle of the room. Naruto looked up at the light and he widened his eyes. He nearly felt himself choke on his own air when he saw legs dangling in the middle of the room. They didn't sway at all. Naruto had never seen such a thing before.

"Hang on, we gotta check our surroundings. We have no idea what's going on here. So, we gotta be careful. I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to surprises this time dattebayo," Naruto remarked. Six nodded. She couldn't deny that she wasn't in the mood for surprises either and dangling man's legs were not what she liked to see either. Naruto noticed across the room was a large wooden door with an eye on it. Naruto didn't like the look of that eye.

Six watched Naruto carefully pull himself out of the airduct. She watched Naruto grimace in pain as he held his side. She followed after him and jumped out as well. Naruto helped Six to the floor. Both stood in the room. Upon helping her down, Naruto noticed her scrawny complexion via her feet and hands. She was rather pale, he noticed. She was kind of like him in a way. She looked like she hadn't gotten a whole lot to eat. Naruto knew that better than anyone. Yet, he kept these thoughts to himself.

Naruto and Six could hear the wooden floors creak from their footsteps. Naruto noticed nothing out of the ordinary in the room, aside from that eye on the door. Naruto didn't like it. Naruto moved across the room. That wooden eye on the door, he felt it following them. Naruto could feel it watching them though it was unmoving. He also didn't like the look of this enormous man hanging from the ceiling.

Naruto wasn't about to say why he felt something was wrong. Naruto didn't know whether it was the man above them or if it was the eye on the door or if it was both. Naruto couldn't explain it. This felt some of those times around his birthdays. Naruto never liked his birthdays. His instincts and his senses during times around his birthdays had been one of the reasons he could claim that he was even alive at this point. Generally, the village left him alone, but on his birthdays…it was not the best feeling in the world. And being in this room, Naruto had the exact same feeling. Naruto stared into the eye and he could feel it stare back at him.

" _Demon! Trash! Scum! Why don't you just die?! HA! Someone like you becoming Hokage? The only thing you're good for is acting like a damn dog! You fight for us! No Sweetie, don't go near that boy!"_

" _Stay away from him! Why does Hokage-sama keep him around? That goddamn demon! He killed my wife! He killed my Husband! I lost both my kids to that damn piece of shit and he gets to walk around! Don't worry. When he gets home, he's going to be in for a nice surprise. One fit for the demon! Get OUT! DIE!"_

" _Shut up! SHUT UP! What the hell do you all know about me? I did nothing to you! All I wanted was some damn attention! All I wanted was some damn friends!"_ Naruto growled as he stared at the wooden eye. Its stare was condescending. It was just like those damn villagers! It looked down on him. It told him what he could and couldn't do. It mocked him!

" _Yes, devour them all! Shut them up! What do they know about the greatness of Uzumaki Naruto? You don't need approval from them. All their approval amounts to is the shit that anyone would step on in the streets! Devour them all! Show them what you can really do! Uchiha Sasuke isn't so great! Haruno Sakura's just a fuckin' Uchiha slut unworthy of your affections! How dare she make you chase after the Uchiha just because her useless ass couldn't stop him? You beat Neji Hyuga without anyone's help! You beat Kiba Inuzuka without anyone else! YOU BEAT GAARA AND A BIJUU WITHOUT ANYONE'S HELP!_

"Yeah, I did that, didn't I? Ero-sennin nearly killed me by pushing me off that cliff! I had to fuckin' turn into a girl just to get his ass to train me! Kakashi-sensei sold me off to that closet pervert! Sure, I learned the Summoning Technique, but I could have learned so much more than that! I didn't use that to beat Neji! I am not a waste of time!" Naruto growled. He stood before the people who mocked him. He chuckled as the people tried to attack him. He dodged a punch to his chest, he then flipped over a woman who tried to kick him. Naruto punched one person in the face and then he slammed his foot into another person's mid-section sending them to the ground in pain. Naruto grinned as he grabbed the person's throat! His grip strength increased as the person gasped for air. Naruto choked the person tighter and tighter.

"Who's the demon now, huh? Talk now! SAY SOMETHING NOW!" Naruto said, a sickening smile coming across his face. His eyes red with anger, his pupils slitted from his anger. Naruto felt so much joy that he couldn't contain himself. For once, it didn't matter what people thought about him. He was stronger than them. He was better than them. He was better than Sasuke. Sakura wasn't worth his time! Kakashi didn't shrug him off anymore! No one laughed at him! No one mocked him! Naruto Uzumaki was better than all of you!

Naruto felt someone shake him and he gasped as he found himself still staring at the eye in the door. He glanced at his shoulder and he noticed Six looking at him. He couldn't tell if she was worried or not due to her hood. Naruto placed a hand on his face. He could feel the drops of water on him. He had been sweating. Naruto huffed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Sorry, I just had a bad feeling about that door. Didn't mean to waste time. Let's just get moving," Naruto said. Six seemed skeptical of Naruto's words. Naruto could sense her uncertainty.

"I promise, I'll be okay. Here, let's just open the door and move on," Naruto said. Six slowly nodded. She still wasn't convinced, but she didn't bother with trying to get anything out of him. Granted she could, but she felt it would be better to keep moving. Six moved towards the other side of the room while Naruto glanced back to the man hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"Hey Six, you know this guy?" Naruto asked. Six turned around and looked at the hanging man. She shook her hooded head. Naruto frowned and glanced up at the legs that hung in the air. The man was too big and too tall for Naruto to see his face. Just craning his neck upwards had Naruto groaning in discomfort. He stared back at the door. He released a sigh. Naruto hoped it was just his nerves getting to him. As far as he knew, Six was the only person he could rely on right now, even if she said next to nothing. He shook his head and moved from the center of the room. Naruto met up on the other side of the room with Six.

Six and Naruto looked at the handle of the door. Naruto tried to massage his body for a moment. "Here, I'll lift you up. You open the door, but open it slowly and quietly. I guess I don't have to tell you that," Naruto said. Six nodded and Naruto knelt down with his hands open. Six stepped into his hands and she heard Naruto flinch as pain filled his body. Six looked at Naruto, but Naruto shook his head.

"I got you. I'll just push through it. I'm tough dattebayo!" Naruto remarked. Six didn't know what to make of her apparent 'partner's' bravado, but she did hope he wouldn't fall apart on her. While she hadn't gone through exactly a lot of effort to get to him, she had not wanted to deal with what she was beginning to see from this place. This place scared her and every step she could made her want to turn around and hide back in that briefcase she had been in, but she wanted to get out of her and escape. She was not going to be like the other kids here.

Naruto pushed her up and thanks to his height, plus hers, Six reached the doorknob. She pulled on the doorknob. The door unlocked, but Six pushed it slowly. Naruto could see into the next room. There didn't seem to be anything in it. The room was a lot larger than then one they were in at the moment. "See anything out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked. Six couldn't help looking at Naruto. Naruto noticed her gaze on him. He was aware how his question sounded in his head.

"Okay, see anyONE out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked. Admittedly, that 'anyone' would have literally meant anyone moving in the room because Naruto wasn't about to take his chances and neither was Six. Six didn't see any people or…whatever was in this place. Six didn't find anyone and she decided to push the door open fully allowing them access into the next room.

Naruto held Six for a moment before he slowly brought her down. Six held onto Naruto's shoulders. Six stared at Naruto for a moment before Naruto gently placed her back on the ground. Six straightened her hood. She hated how cold the ground felt all of a sudden. Six and Naruto strolled into the room. It was even bigger than the room they were in previously. Naruto closed the door behind them.

Both could feel the wind blow from a massive fan just to their left. The lights atop the ceiling allowed for as little light as possible. Their florescence lit up part of the grand area. Naruto could see a couple patches of light. They were easily accessible if Naruto could find a way to get up there, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Naruto suddenly felt his legs shift slightly to the right. It surprised him and he could tell because there had been some added weight to his legs that he was trying to keep off of them. "Hey Six, did ya feel that?" Naruto asked. Six gave Naruto a glance and she watched him take a step forward. "This place just moved to the right. It wasn't by much, but I felt it. We might be on water somewhere," Naruto said.

Six hadn't felt the place move, but Naruto had claimed it did. She did her the place creak from time to time, but she had assumed that to just be the machinery. If Naruto was right and they were on water, it would mean they were on a boat or ship of some kind. Whatever it was, Six didn't like it.

"Any just something I noticed. Come on, let's keep moving." Naruto said. Six agreed with that decision. The two pre-teens walked into the large room. Naruto and Six stood close together. They didn't feel like getting separated. Naruto and Six slowly walked around the room. Six turned out the fire from her lighter.

Naruto looked around the room. His covered his eyes from the light to get a better look at the top of the ceiling. Meanwhile, Six explored the other parts of the room. She made sure that Naruto was in her sights. She couldn't afford having him pass out on her from his injuries. At the very least she would have a place to hide them if he did. Granted this progress was a lot slower than it would have been if she was by herself, Six was willing to make those sacrifices as long as she got out. Yet, if Naruto _ever_ turned out like those others then Six would make sure he never got out of here if he slowed her down. She doubted it would come to that however.

Naruto walked over to the massive fan just a couple of feet away from them. He pushed some junk out of the way of his path. Naruto couldn't believe how junky each room was. Granted, he was sure that wherever they were, they were in the lowest level of the place. Still, someone had put him in a cage and locked him up and then there was Six. Too many questions and not enough answers were in Naruto's head.

Naruto kept his face a safe distance from the fan. He watched its massive rotor blades spin around and Naruto. Naruto's vision took him past the fan and he looked to see if there was anything else they could make use of. Naruto only noticed a massive hole which led to some other place. The darkness was so heavy, but Naruto saw no reason for them to go down there.

Suddenly, Naruto heard a rather girlish gasp from across the room. Naruto turned around. "Six?" Naruto asked. He groaned as he turned his body. It didn't agree with him, but Naruto didn't have the time for it to agree with him. He jumped off the ledge that the fan was on and back onto the floor. "Six?!" Naruto called. He got no responses.

Naruto cursed as he moved as fast as his beaten-up body would allow him to. Naruto moved into the center of the room. It was there that Naruto saw Six on the ground in front of a massive refrigeration unit. Naruto knelt down to Six. "Oi Six, are you alright? What happened?" Naruto asked. Six turned to Naruto for a moment. She seemed to gather her thoughts before she turned and pointed. Naruto noticed her point to a sharp, yet open area in the wall. There was a broken piece of metal which led to another area.

Naruto frowned. He looked around the room, but he found nothing that he could use as a weapon. Naruto just decided to pick up a small piece of sharp metal. Naruto growled, but he fearlessly moved over to the wall. Naruto slid into the wall with Six behind him. There was a dark tunnel that they crawled through. Naruto pushed himself out of the wall on the other side. He turned around and reached out his arms for Six. Six jumped into his arms and Naruto gently let her down.

Naruto and Six looked around the room. It was dark, but Naruto could tell that there was another person in this room. Naruto couldn't remember how many times at the Academy he and the other students had been placed in the dark while trying to find their assigned partner. Naruto hated that particular exercise. It was almost as bad as homework.

Naruto and Six moved through the room. Naruto had no idea what had riled Six's senses, but it had been the thing in this room. Naruto turned for a moment, but he didn't see anything. Naruto felt his feet kick something hard. His eyes glanced at his foot and he noticed an oil lantern. It was old, rusty, and a little beaten up, but it looked like it still worked. Naruto leaned over and pushed up the lantern. "Yo Six, light this. It can give us some better light around the room instead of us stumbling around in the dark," Naruto said. Six glanced at the lantern and she could agree with that.

Six quickly lightened the lantern. The fire ignited and the light it provided filled up the room. The darkness was pushed away granting Naruto and Six more vision. Naruto noticed looked around and his eyes focused on a small creature. It shivered in the corner of the room away from them. It was even smaller than Six was and it was even skinner. It looked very…wrinkly. Perhaps it didn't eat or perhaps it hadn't eaten in a long time. The way the cone-shaped hat…thing rested on its head made looking at its face impossible.

Naruto walked over to it. It looked so small, and so vulnerable. Naruto couldn't feel even a single amount of anger or evil in this creature. Naruto noticed Six come up behind him. Six seemed surprised at the creature. "You look like you know this guy," Naruto said. Six slowly nodded. She didn't particularly _know_ it…him…her, this thing, but it or its family had been nice to her despite its general fear of the unknown. She did have to admit that it was odd that one of them followed her for a while, but they usually only did this when they were really interested in what she was doing. They usually left when they were bored. Six was fine with that.

She had opened the refrigeration unit. It was tall enough to get towards the next platform. Six was planning to have herself and Naruto make their way out of the room and towards their next destination. Yet, she was surprised to see this guy run right past her. It had surprised her a bit more than she wanted to admit.

Naruto turned back to the tiny…thing and knelt down to it. The way it leaned its head back made Naruto wonder if it was looking at him. Naruto took out his hand and gently touched the cone off the...creature. Naruto gently massaged it. The creature leaned into his touched unexpectedly. It didn't try to strengthen the touch from Naruto, but it definitely didn't shy away from it. "Hey little guy, you mind helping us out? Can you at least get us to the next room?" Naruto asked. The creature seemed unsure for a moment. It seemed to contemplate Naruto's request.

"I promise, we'll leave you alone if you can just do that for us. You have my word, dattebayo!" Naruto said as he pounded his chest. Six watched Naruto interact with the Nome, that's what she decided to call them. The Nome then nodded. Naruto gave a wide smile. Six was a little surprised and both watched the Nome stand to its feet. It pointed them to a massive case of stacked wooden boxes. It quickly began to climb the boxes. Naruto and Six followed the Nome.

Six and the Nome watched Naruto try to keep pace with them. They were obviously seeing him struggle, but Naruto did as best he could as he climbed the boxes. His body burned, but he wasn't going to get left behind and he didn't want Six helping him if it slowed them down too much. Naruto remembered when he had felt like deadweight. Naruto was never going to feel like that again. Yet, he couldn't deny how much his body was killing him. What he wouldn't give for Shizune-neechan or Baa-chan to heal him at the moment. Naruto panted and huffed, but he kept up with Six and with the Nome. Honestly, Naruto wondered what the hell the damn fox was doing. Did it really take him this long to get better?

As Naruto was contemplating this, the trio made it to the very top of the boxes. The Nome creaked out a sound that neither Naruto nor Six could identify. They only watched it point to another airduct. Naruto sighed. Airducts again? He hated all this crawling. It was killing his back in the worst kind of way.

The Nome bent over and went into the airduct. Six and Naruto followed after it. Six opened up her lighter for the three, but the Six and Naruto noticed the Nome suddenly panic. It waved at her madly. It kept swinging its arms back and forth frantically. Six was a bit confused as was Naruto, but Naruto discovered the point first. "I think he wants you to turn off the lighter. Wherever we're going, I don't think we want to be seen," Naruto said. The Nome eagerly nodded. Six nodded and turned out the lighter.

It was very dark in the ducts, but the group kept moving. With time, Naruto, Six, and the Nome noticed a light up ahead. The light was at the top of their ceiling. The Nome swiftly passed under it. Six followed after it. Naruto stopped just underneath the light of the grate above him. Naruto turned his head upwards. He noticed a room, it was a lot cleaner than where he and Six had been traveling. Naruto could make out a workshop of some kind. He noticed a table filled with tools and a steel container next to the wooden table. Naruto frowned. "Oi Six, wait a minute." Naruto said. Six and the Nome glance back. Naruto noticed the Nome seemed very anxious all of a sudden when Six took a place next to Naruto and looked out the grate as well.

Naruto and Six observed the room that was above them. Given that they were in the ducts, and had been traveling for about ten minutes, they weren't sure what floor this was supposed to be, but it didn't look good. Naruto and Six heard the Nome with its gestures ask them to leave with it. It practically begged them to keep moving. Naruto never saw it so scared. What did it not want them to see?

It was then that Six and Naruto heard footsteps. Their sounds were on wooden floors. The floorboards creaked above them. Naruto and Six concentrated their gaze while the Nome hid in the shadows of the airduct. It sat there and shivered. It rocked back and forth, scared senseless.

Naruto had only been in this place what he believed to perhaps be a half an hour, if he had to hazard a guess or so. Maybe he was even here for an hour, but Naruto knew he would never forgot a feeling of fear. He would never forget the image of the thing that was burned into his brain as long, monstrous limbs passed over the grate. The long limbs in contrast the short, hunched body of the creature who's face he could never identify made his skin crawl. Its skin covered pushed so far up that it covered nearly its entire face. The way its eyes were covered and those enormous ears. Naruto and Six could see that it wore a trench coat off some kind along with a hat. Its teeth clicked against each other making it give grunting noises. In its hand was a box. Naruto noticed one of the captured children inside it.

Naruto and Six watched as it placed the cage on the table to its left. It then opened the cage with a key from its pocket. Naruto was frozen, unable to move his body and his eyes couldn't move from the sight in front of him as both he and Six heard the sound of the lock unsnapping. It fell to the table and the thing opened the door. Naruto and Six stood motionless and speechless. It was at this very moment, Naruto truly realized the depths of how dangerous this place was. For this day, Naruto Uzumaki could not look away as he watched the…thing pull out two needles. The death of the child was swift and painless as it jabbed one needle into the child's forehead and the other into the child's throat. Sweat dripped off Naruto's face. Six just stayed next to Naruto, her eyes transfixed on the image in front of her.

As they both watched the…short grotesque…thing wrap up the body of the child, Naruto and Six truly understood. Escape from this place was no longer a desire. Escape from this place...was urgent!

* * *

 _ **KG: Sigh, Finally, my craving has been sated.**_

 _ **Wifey: You have been playing that stupid game like 3 times! Give it a break!**_

 _ **KG: Hun, one does not just stop playing Little Nightmares!**_

 _ **Wifey: I feel like I might as well call you a Little Bitch given how many times I had to convince you to actually MOVE FORWARD!**_

 _ **KG: Those leeches are fuckin fast okay?!**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all for now guys. I can't wait for that dlc to come out. Anyway, Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **KG: Also…FUCKIN PLAY LITTLE NIGHTMARES! IT'S FUCKIN AMAZING!**_

 _ **KG: Oh, yeah, yeah respect the cream and all that. Whatever.**_

 _ ***Goes back to playing***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: Sigh, finally done. My newest speedrun record for Little Nightmares! Wooo!**_

 _ **Wifey: No one cares.**_

 _ **KG: I CARE!**_

 _ **Wifey: Yeah, even stupid people have things they like.**_

 _ **KG: ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!**_

 _ **Wifey: Nothing gets past you, hun.**_

 _ **KG: Says the one who sounded the alarm at the local Target because she forgot to remove the tag from her new clothes that SOMEONE bought for her.**_

 _ **Wifey: YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP!**_

 _ **KG: I also promised myself I would eat some real ramen for once! Guess what, promises don't always keep!**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh, just write. I'ma go get lunch.**_

 _ **KG: Love you hun!**_

 _ **Wifey: Fuck off.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Six's Theme from Little Nightmares OST**_

 _ **Quote:**_ _ **"**_ _ **I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid," by George R.R Martin, A Clash of Kings.**_

* * *

Naruto and Six continued to stare even when there was nothing to look at for the monstrosity that both had seen was long gone, going about its own business. Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his face. What…what was this place? Never had Naruto seen such a creature even in his worst nightmares. Naruto felt his breath calmly leave his body as he stared up at the…thing's workshop. Mountains of corpses laid on its table. No doubt Naruto knew that most of those were probably the children that Naruto and Six had seen earlier.

Water slowly banged on metal. The cold, chilling sounds of the creaks of the ship slowly stirred Naruto and Six out of their surprise. Naruto turned to look at Six, but he couldn't tell her expression from the hood of her jacket. Naruto didn't say a word and neither did Six nor the Nome. They just followed the Nome through the airducts. Naruto kept his thoughts to himself. His mind plagued him over what he had seen, who he had seen, and what this meant for them both. Of course, by now Naruto understood just how 'not in Konoha' he was. He wondered if he was in some uncharted section of the Elemental Nations. Naruto hated to admit it, but perhaps he should have paid more attention to geography class.

Naruto and Six continued crawling after the gnome. The blonde wasn't sure how much time they had been crawling through the ducts for his mind was not on this current task. He was only pulled out of his wonderings when he and Six heard the gnome giving strange skittish noises. Naruto glanced up and both noticed the Nome pointing out into the next area. It didn't seem to want to go any further. Naruto gently moved to the front. He looked out of the hole which led to the next area.

Naruto didn't see anything suspicious. It was too dark. He could make out what appeared to be another playroom. It was more than likely for the caged kids. Yet, for kids who had been held captive in this place, Naruto doubted they would be eager to play anything. Naruto wondered if this place was for…newer kids. The thought didn't help Naruto at all, but regardless, he and Six had their next area to get across and by the looks of it, there wasn't much that was going to stop them. "Alright, it looks clear. We're gonna move if you're ready," Naruto said. Six took the time to get her own impressions of the room. She saw nothing hindering them so she gave Naruto her approval to proceed.

Ready to exit, Naruto turned around to the Nome and the young blonde quickly grinned. He then massaged its cone-shaped head again. Naruto wasn't sure, but he wondered if the Nome was happy him giving it this level of affection. It seemed to like it. "Thanks. You really helped us out. As promised, we'll leave you alone. We'll try not to get in your way," Naruto said. The Nome didn't say anything. It just turned and walked back the way it had guided them. Naruto gave it a wave goodbye before he turned around and joined Six on the ground level.

Six heard the thud of her blonde partner's body and she heard him give a moan of discomfort. Strange, how despite his injuries, he wasn't slowing her down as much as she thought he might have. To the contrary she was sure she had skipped a couple of rooms to due to her run in with that Nome. Six was glad something was going her way for once. She turned and watched the blonde kick some large building blocks out of the way. He seemed to be grumbling to himself, but Six decided not to raise any issue about it. She just kept moving.

Naruto was close behind her. The air in the room was cold. It was possible that there was air-conditioning flowing from the ship and through the rest of the rooms and the corridors. Yet, this cool air was unlike what Naruto defined as comforting. It was chilling his body and the blonde was sure that this type of air was not normal. He turned and noticed Six already moving to get out of the room. Naruto was unsure of her hurry, but he admitted he didn't want to stay in this place any longer than they absolutely needed.

Six glanced behind her form to see how Naruto was faring. He was trudging along like normal. She wondered if his body was getting any better. The yellow-hooded girl had no idea how long it would take them to make their way out of the ship, or if there was even a way out at all, but they had somehow gotten on this floating metal deathtrap and there had to be a way off. Six hated these rooms. Whenever she was in them she always felt like she was being watched, only now she actually knew by what. It was that horrendous, ugly thing that had been watching them. For now, the girl didn't even want to know what that meant for her and Naruto.

Naruto and Six made it out of the playroom without any hassles. Quickly, Naruto noticed that the flooring was beginning to change. They had been walking on metal for the past hour and hour or so and now he could hear the hard knocks of wood against his feet. Naruto pushed open and door allowing him and Six to walk through it. Naruto grunted in obvious pain. His body felt like it was burning and not in the good way. The blonde wondered if he was going to spill his guts onto the floor, but he fought hard against the urge. A pat on the back from Six steadied his nerves. "Sorry, I'll be fine. This is nothing. Let's keep going!" Naruto urged. Six didn't argue, though she found herself a tad concerned. Something that surprised her.

Six pointed at the wooden door. More than likely they were going to have to get out of the room that way. Yet, given their height, Naruto was sure they won't be reaching that doorknob the standard way. Naruto's body burned and ached with immense pain, but he walked next to the door. "Come on. I'll hoist you up, dattebayo!" Naruto said. He was ready to receive his hooded partner. He watched her climb into his hands. Six felt Naruto jerk as he dropped her bringing her back to the ground. Naruto bit his lower lip to stifle the pain.

Naruto gave a pant. "Sorry, let's go again! I got you this time," Naruto said. He braced himself for all the pain to come upon him, and come upon him it did as Naruto felt like his arms were able to tear from the rest of his body. He held against the pain and once Six was situated, Naruto pushed her onto his shoulders. Six grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

The door creaked open. The next space around the was wide. It was very wide. Yet, Naruto felt something ominous about this room. He could feel danger in this room. He felt this way because he could see statues about his or Six's height. There were at least five scattered around the room. One was blocking its eyes as if it had been staring at something utterly dreadful. Another one was the statue next to it kneeling as if in agony and pain. But the thing that raised so many alarms in Naruto's head was that enormous eye settled at the middle of the room, closed. Naruto didn't know what he felt, but he recalled that eye on the door. It was the same eye as the one in front of him. He was sure of it.

Naruto turned and he noticed Six pointing to the other end of the hall. Naruto noticed Six was ready to break off into a run, but Naruto quickly grabbed her hood and pulled her back. Six was surprised as Naruto jerked her back to him. She was surprised that she got pulled into his arms, almost…protectively. She was surprised at his closeness and Six couldn't help seeing the fear, yet security in his eyes. She looked downward. This contact was…making her funny and not in the good way. The blonde held her a bit tighter, but the hooded girl quickly heard him speak. "Don't go yet. I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto said.

Six frowned for a moment, but she turned back to the open runway. Naruto looked around the room for a moment. He then glanced down on the floor and Naruto noticed a broken bolt. Perhaps it was from the walls or another place. Regardless, Naruto picked it up. Six curiously watched her blonde escape partner and she watched Naruto throw the bolt across the runway that Six had almost being running on.

The bolt made a loud thud as it slowly rolled across the floor. Naruto and Six watched as it rolled on the floor and Six quickly realized what had Naruto been so cautious of. A massive blast of light filled the room. Both noticed the eye that had rested at the center of the room was fully opened. They watched the eye track the rolling bolt until the bolt stopped. The eye then began shining its light in different areas of the room. Six hugged Naruto's body as the light shined just barely around their cover. The lone pillar where they laid provided just enough space and cover that the light never rested on their forms.

Naruto frowned, but then the blonde genin looked back at the statues. Naruto slowly leaned forward and reached out his hand. His hand entered the light from the eye. Naruto gasped. His hand was hardening, he could feel pain searing through his injured body. All feeling in his hand began to leave. Naruto jerked his arm out of the light and panted. He rubbed his hand for just a moment in agony. Naruto opened his hand to survey the damage. Six widened her eyes when she saw Naruto's hand nearly turned to solid stone.

The blonde jinchuuriki turned back to the statues. So, that's how they got like that. "I bet whoever runs this nightmare stand used that light thing to capture anyone who managed to escape. I guess if you're turned into those guys then you're dead," Naruto said. Six agreed. She definitely didn't like the sound of that. The yellow-hooded girl was then suddenly aware of herself as she noticed Naruto held her closely to him. Six squirmed which got Naruto's attention. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean it! Don't hit me!" Naruto said as he released Six from his grasp.

Six raised an eyebrow. While she was happy to be free as the close contact was…unfamiliar to her and a little unsettling, but she wasn't going to hit him. He had helped her out of a rather…bad situation. She had been too hasty and it nearly costed her life. Six couldn't afford that. Perhaps, it was good fortune for her to have spent some time in getting Naruto out. Sure, they weren't making as much progress as she would have liked, but the girl was more than happy to take the time as long as she made it out alive. In any case, Six wasn't about to strike him for nothing, not that her punches would mean anything even if she did.

Naruto waited for the strike that never came. He slowly opened his eyes and he noticed Six just looking at him, or so he assumed by the position of her hood. Naruto wondered how stupid he looked. He couldn't help it. Sakura had done the same thing so many times if he even laid a finger on her. Granted, Naruto did stupid stuff most of the time, he admitted that, but with Sakura it seemed like EVERYTHING he did was stupid. Was he that messed up? He felt like he couldn't even tell anymore. _"No, no it's her fault! It's Sakura's fuckin' fault! It's that dumb, bitch, slut's fault for turning him into this! All I ever wanted were friends! I just wanted to hang out! I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER WAS I? I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR THAT PINK-HAIRED BITCH!"_ Naruto panted as covered the side of his face. Naruto was unable to see, but slowly his eyes turned a dark red and his mouth formed a crooked smile.

" _ **Yes, it's her fault! It's all been her fault! You befriended her when others made fun of her! You tried to hold her up when other's put her down, and how did she repay you? With hatred, annoyance, beatings, insults, bruises, and isolations. What did you ever see in her? What did she ever see in you?! What does she know of Uzumaki Naruto's greatness?! DEVOUR HER!"**_

Naruto released a tired breath as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Yeah, he could do that! He could rip out her throat and leave her bleeding on the ground as the rest of the Rookies watched. Yes, that sounded like a fantastic idea. That bitch would rue the fuckin' day she messed with him! Kakashi Hatake would rue the day that dared cast Naruto aside like a piece of fuckin' trash! Sasuke Uchiha would rue the day HE FUCKIN' DARED SPEAK AS IF HE WAS ABOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI! Konoha would all pay for their stupidity! He would make them all pay!

A hand broke Naruto from his trance. Naruto looked up and he noticed Six still waiting for him so that they could make their move. Naruto leaned forward and he looked back at his hand. He was surprised to see the petrification on his hand had been removed. He could freely use his hand once again along with all the painful feeling that came with it. Naruto flexed his hand for a moment before he turned back to their current problem. "You got any ideas on getting past that light?" Naruto asked.

Six had been thinking about that. There wasn't a lot in the room that they could use. She also didn't want to backtrack as that would take even longer. Six wasn't about to become a statute and she was sure that Naruto wasn't ready to become one either. Six gave the room another look over and her eyes quickly settled on a large mirror. It was easily bigger than her, but perhaps both she and Naruto could lift it up. At the very least, they could roll it on the ground. It was oval-shaped mirror so they could roll it as well. Six liked that idea and she could feel a smile come upon her face.

The hooded girl quickly gathered the blonde ninja's attention. She pointed Naruto to the mirror and Naruto was quickly surprised, but Six loved the devious grin on his face. Naruto quickly moved himself around the pillar He made sure that the light wasn't on him. For its width, the light wasn't able to reach every corner of the room. Naruto was thankful for that. He and Six maneuvered their bodies around the light and managed to make it to the large mirror.

Naruto grabbed one of the handles and Six did the same. Both took a deep breath and picked up the large mirror. Naruto winced, but he offered no complaints. Unknown to him, Six wasn't having a fun time either. She hardly had the strength to lift something so heavy, but they hardly had that many options in the matter. So, the two pulled their strength as much as they could. They pulled the mirror into the light and the mirror blocked the light from their bodies. Naruto could feel his body begging him to stop, but he ignored its urging.

The two couldn't have been more thankful than when they crossed the room. Both dropped the mirror and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Naruto groaned as he leaned against the wall. He could hear Six lightly panting indicating just how much she had been struggling as well. Yet, they had made it across the room without too much trouble. Both weren't opposed to a small break for themselves.

Five or Six minutes passed, Naruto glanced back at the eye and he couldn't help sharing his thoughts. "Hey Six, have you ever noticed this place?" Naruto asked. Six glanced back to Naruto, confused. What kind of question was that? What did he think they had been traversing for the last two or so hours? Perhaps she should have smacked him over the head if he didn't explain that question soon. Luckily, for Naruto, he would do just that.

"I mean, first there is the fact that they're taking children, second is the freaks like that long armed…thing, and now it's these eyes with the freakin' power to turn people to stone. Even you have to find it weird, right? We saw that thing kill one of the kids, but why would they go through all this work just to kill them? We saw that playroom from before and they also had us in cages. They even fed us. I had something to eat for the split second before I got knocked out again. So obviously they want us alive for the moment, but why do they need us alive if they're only going to kill us?" Naruto asked. Six didn't reply. She found Naruto's words rather interesting and she had a feeling that he wasn't done.

"I think…it's maybe two things. Either it's a game to them, they want us to try and escape and if we don't then we're dead. Or, I think we're being…collected…like animals," Naruto said. Six frowned underneath her hood. Naruto wasn't suggesting that they were being harvested, was he? Six didn't like either option honestly and both filled her with a sense of urgency. She didn't like this foreboding feeling.

"I dunno. I'm not good with those whole strategy thing, but my gut's been telling me that for a while. We're going to get out of here, but I'm never going to die like that," Naruto said as he stood to his feet. He felt like they had rested enough and so did Six. Unknown to Naruto, the hooded girl gave a small smile. Yeah, perhaps she did make the right choice so far. Though, it still remained to be seen if they did escape. At least his mindset was aligned with her own.

In time, the duo quickly continued further into the depths of the abyss that was their prison. Naruto began climbing some steel grated cages. Naruto glanced back and he noticed Six effortlessly working behind him. Both scaled the wall and Naruto had to admit, despite his injuries, the feeling of doing this hard work reminded him of some of those training sessions he had with the pervy sage. While Naruto wouldn't have liked this feeling of straining his body, this unknown absence of chakra, and his increasing hatred for Konoha and his, but he had to count his blessings that he had someone like Six. She didn't talk much, if at all, but she was a very dependable person Naruto was learning. As he climbed, Naruto couldn't help wondering how he might have managed this situation without Six.

Naruto finally made it to their destination over the floor they had been last time. Naruto rested on a separate platform and turned around. He held out his hand for Six and, through some pain, pulled her up to the platform he stood on. Six stood on the platform which was the access to the next floor. Naruto and Six noticed a couple of doors, but their handles were beyond their reach. Naruto would have liked to know what was in those rooms for information's sake, but he wasn't going to push his luck where he didn't need to. Naruto had already seen more than what he wanted of this place. He didn't need to see anymore. Yet, there was this sense of foreboding. Somewhere, in the depths of Naruto's mind, he could feel that this place was doing something to him, and maybe Six as well, but Naruto could feel something different.

"What I wouldn't give for a map rather than walking around here like a headless chicken, dattebayo," Naruto lightly moaned. Six wasn't about to disagree with him. The poor, hooded girl did which she had some indication that they were going the right way, but as far as Six was concerned, they had been moving up and up and she was sure they would find something sooner or later. Though, she much preferred sooner to later.

Naruto surveyed their newest surroundings. He looked over the side. It was a long way down to the area they had struggled with before. The light seemed to be gone as the eye had closed. Naruto didn't want to go back down there and check. Naruto nearly missed it, but he saw a very familiar looking creature run into the darkness. That cone-shaped head was easily distinguishable. So, there were more of these Nome things than the one that Naruto and Six had met. Naruto wondered if they would help him as well, but it was too far gone before Naruto could do anything. Naruto decided to leave it alone and both turned back to their path.

Naruto noticed his yellow-hooded partner walking towards the door to the far right. Naruto moved to catch up with her. He noticed her positioned next to the door. Naruto took his spot next to her. It didn't seem to be locked so they decided to push it open. Six gave confirmation to Naruto for their next plan. Naruto placed a finger to his lips. They would open the door as quietly as they could and they would plan their next move based on their situation. Now one might think, Uzumaki Naruto actually thinking forward for once? Well, despite a lot of his bravado, Naruto understood the situation he was in. He was in hostile territory, his body was still badly hurt from that fight with Sasuke, his chakra was slow to fill his body, and they were facing what he couldn't even begin to describe, just the word 'monstrosities' seemed to be accurate enough. As it was, all he could rely on right now was his own tenacity for survival and Six's own determination to escape.

Both nodded and slowly opened the door. The door squeaked open, much to the displeasure of both, but they fully opened it and rushed through it. The door slowly closed behind them, creaking as it did so. Soon, both were covered in darkness. It took Naruto's eyes a little bit of time to get used to this darkness, but he quickly noticed…bed? Snoring filled Naruto's ears. Both noticed beds and they saw a couple of shadows squirm in those beds. "Are they…sleeping?" Naruto asked. Six wasn't sure if they were, but if they were she didn't want to wake them up.

Naruto's mind was running. Kids, perhaps even younger than Six were sleeping in those beds peacefully. Naruto wondered if they were even aware of their situation. He wondered if he could wake them up. Could he help them escape? Naruto wanted to help them, but…could he help them? How could he do anything like fighting right now? Now, granted he was by no means weak or defenseless, but this was not a situation he wanted right now. Yet, this angered Naruto for some reason. No, Naruto didn't need to save them. If they were all like that last guy Naruto spoke with then they could all keep themselves stuck in here. Naruto heard it too many times, people giving up because something seemed too hard. He hated that more than anything. The times he had to scrape and claw himself out of the many holes that had been dug in his life were too numerous to count. If he had succumbed to them all he would not be alive to even be in this current situation. Naruto was never going to be like that. He would be what _he_ wanted to be, and not what others dared assume.

Naruto and Six moved forward. Both tried to keep as little noise as possible. Naruto decided to run parallel to Six so that they could cover a wider range of space. Naruto ducked underneath one of the beds while Six moved forward. A tiny light was their only aide of vision in this isolated place. The children blissfully unaware of the two intruders around their space. Naruto and Six paid them no mind. Both noticed a light from a distant room. Six glanced left and then right. She then ran across the room as silently as she could. Naruto watched her make it to one of the other beds. She slid underneath it. She turned around and signaled for Naruto to come as well. Naruto nodded as he was prepared to make a run of his own.

However, Naruto suddenly stopped. He widened his eyes. His senses were firing around him. His ears picked up on noise. Deep, yet sharp, purposeful thuds filled his ears. Light grunts and clicks were also sounds that Naruto heard. How? How?! No way could it move that fast with that body! It's unnatural height, and its unnatural arms, Naruto didn't understand how it could move that fast! The hard pounding upon the floorboards filled his ears. Six and Naruto could hear the sounds of the door to their left jiggling open. Naruto's feet froze as, within th darkness, he saw long arms slide across the floor along with the hunched back of an abnormal being. Its stench filled the room as Naruto could hear it click and lightly grunt. Naruto knew he was looking at that thing that he had seen before. Its crooked teeth, its arched back, its devilishly long arm in comparison to the rest of its body, Naruto memorized it all and right now it was in the same room as him and Six.

Naruto and Six watched it move. It seemed to move quietly through the room. Its boots bumped against the wood softly, almost as if it was aware to not disturb the sleeping children. Naruto and Six watched it observe the children in their beds. The sound of its clicks was the most grotesque thing Naruto had heard. Both watched it patrol the room. The blonde turned to his partner. He watched her usher for him to come, but the Jinchuuriki shook his head. Naruto turned his eyes to the door the creature had come through. Naruto frowned for a moment. With the length of that thing's arms, Naruto wasn't sure if he and Six could just make a break for it or not. One, Naruto was hurt, and that wasn't working out in their favor.

So, Naruto told Six to go on without him. Six didn't even have to time to even be surprised at his suggestion before she watched Naruto dash from under the bed. His feet slammed on the floorboards with increasing pace. Yet, Six could tell that Naruto was not fully capable of running just yet. He looked like half-limping as he made a stupid, reckless charge for the door. It was then that Six heard the massively distorted being croak in alarm. Obviously, it must have heard him. It chased after him.

Naruto turned back to Six and the hooded girl watched him give her a wide grin and he then gave her a thumbs up. He rushed out the door with it behind him. Six merely watched as the door closed. The malnourished girl couldn't tell if she should have been worried about him. She didn't want him to die, not after all that effort she took just to make sure he stayed alive. For him to just recklessly throw his life away for her sake was something she had trouble comprehending.

Yet, Six found herself turning around and heading for her original destination. The loud bangs upon the floor slowly grew quiet as Naruto led the being further and further away. Six clenched her hands, but she continued moving. If, and Six used that word loosely, Naruto survived, then Six was damn sure going to give him a piece of her mind. No, no ifs, he would make it. Six knew him. Perhaps she didn't know him too well, but she knew he was a survivor. He was just like her. He did what was necessary to stay alive. He…would be fine. Six…didn't need to worry. So…where was this sudden anxiety coming from? Six didn't need to care. Six didn't want to care. Yet…she did.

-x-

The Janitor figured that his role was simple. Take care of the children, make sure they were fed, make sure they slept, and make sure they didn't hurt themselves. That should have been a simple role, and yet there were these other damn kids who tried to escape. Oh sure, they tried to escape. It was inevitable for some of them, but he usually didn't have too much trouble with most of them. They were either usually caught by him or dead from his other coworkers. He had made sure that none of them got away from him and he wasn't about to have that record tarnished right now.

These small, pattering steps were sounds that the Janitor knew very well. The space between them, indicated a larger creature than the typical rats he heard or those other…things that littered the ship. Honestly, he did not like running after then, but disobedient children would be taught a lesson. Such as this one. He could tell it was one of the newer ones who had escaped. The ones that had been here for a little while had a rather distinctive…smell to them and by the way this one was running from him, they were injured as well, pretty badly. The Janitor creaked his crooked teeth. Honestly, sometimes they made it too easy.

Pain filled Naruto's body. Each step sent shocks of agony, suffering, and discomfort through his body. Yet, Naruto forced himself to keep running because he could hear the dreaded, frantic steps behind him. Naruto growled as he told his body to toughen up! Naruto was not that helpless! At the very least, Naruto could dodge this thing behind him and rejoin with Six, but Naruto would not allow her to get hurt. After what she had done to set him free, and her patience with him, how could he not repay that?

Naruto quickly turned a corner. He could barely make out his surroundings. He moved his way up a flight of stairs. Naruto could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Fear and adrenaline powered his movements. He turned around and he noticed the creature right on his heels. Naruto quickly made another turn. He jumped over a wooden box. Naruto then bashed open a door. His shoulder was going to hurt him for that one later, but he continued running.

Naruto didn't even have time to marvel the enormous hall that he had found himself in. He couldn't marvel at the massive machine parts that worked the giant ship. No, he could only focus on his own terrors. He wondered if there was anything in his clothes that could help him. He tried searching, but he had nothing. He then recalled that his fight with Sasuke had essentially left him weaponless. It always fuckin' came back to Sasuke didn't it?!

" _Why? Why do you run? Uzumaki Naruto never runs! Oh wait no, perhaps this is what Uzumaki Naruto is now! A great big coward. All that talk about what he would do to the Konoha that mistreated him, stepped on him, disrespected him, kicked him aside, and insulted him was just that. It was just all talk. Perhaps it was just like that hallowed dream of Hokage? Yes, who would respect Uzumaki Naruto, the village coward?!"_

Naruto clenched his fists. His pain forgotten. Him, a coward?! NARUTO WAS A COWARD?! _"I'm not a coward! I'm going to make them all acknowledge and respect me! I always tried! I tried my best! What else am I supposed to do?! I did it all to protect them! EVERYTHING I DID WAS TO PROTECT THEM!"_ Naruto hollered back. He couldn't believe this. Was he actually arguing with voices in his head? That was not what Naruto needed right now.

" _Ah yes, you're so called 'friends.' Though, I do wonder if they would do the same for you. If I recall, a lot of those friends of yours mocked you. Yes, none of them believed in you. They all laughed at you. They never took you seriously. Ha, and why would they? After all, apparently Uzumaki Naruto is all talk. But I suppose it's not his fault. Don't worry, obviously Sasuke should have been blessed with the burden of the Kyuubi. His Uchiha genes, his natural prowess as a shinobi, his dojutsu, and the Kyuubi together? Why he would be unstoppable. Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto could remain the no-name orphan brat who went about his shinobi career while Uchiha Sasuke achieved great things. Oh wait, I think that's happening right now isn't it?"_

Naruto growled. He didn't see where he was going. He charged down another corridor and leapt over a steel. No, that wasn't true! Naruto deserved great things! Naruto achieved great things! Naruto did what others couldn't or didn't want to do. Naruto always spent the longest time training! Naruto always studied the hardest, even though he sucked at it! Naruto always learned the hardest! Naruto always dreamt the highest! Naruto always pushed and shoved the fastest! They…they weren't even close to him! "No, I did it. I did all that. I fuckin' hated it, but I stayed in the library the longest. I was the last to leave the academy grounds until those damn teachers forced me out. All that hard work I've put in. I was not like that!" Naruto snarled. Soon he heard the voice outright laugh at him.

" _Oh, you were not like that? HA! You always were a jokester, Uzumaki Naruto. So you've done all these things and they think they can measure to you. They think they have the right to even speak or stand close to you! Comrades? Allies? Who needs comrades and allies who can't even protect themselves without their little puppet around? I mean, that's all Uzumaki ever will be right? No, that's all Uzumaki Naruto ever was. Face it. Compared to Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha always found you to be discarded garbage. But don't worry, after all in Konoha's eyes, Konoha expects nothing from you. Who would expect anything from a proclaimed….whore's son?"_

Naruto stopped. He looked down at the metal flooring he had been running on. His gasped for breath, but he could not feel his tiredness. "Shut up," Naruto said. He grinded his nails against his hands so hard that they bled onto the floor. His eyes turned red as a small dark, black dot appeared at the side of each iris. Naruto trembled. He was angry. He was very angry. He hated this place. He hated this voice. He HATED Konoha!

" _Aww, did I touch a nerve? Come on, obviously you hear the whispers too right? Dear old dad got it on with a call girl. Paid her some money to keep quiet. She took the money and dropped off the baby at the orphanage. Tsk tsk tsk, man there were some brutal ones in there. Yet, like the little puppet you never got mad, you never got angry, and you just happily smiled away, locking all of these feelings up. Nice work, you know how to get your strings pulled,"_

"Shut. Up! They don't know what they're talking about. I'm better than them. It doesn't matter who the hell my parents were, I am not them. I am me! What else could I have done except prove them all wrong?! I did what I had to survive! Of course they talked about me! They always talked about me. They still talk about me!" Naruto answered. His body refused to respond to any commands for him to move.

" _Ah, and now we have gotten to the crux of the issue: Uzumaki Naruto just wanted to survive. How could he survive? Ah yes, by trying to attain the highest position possible in a shinobi village, the Hokage seat. He would survive it all if he got that position. He would survive all the hate, all the loneliness, all the jealousy, and all of the misery that he had been dealt. Would knowing who your parents were have helped you to survive? Yes, it seems like it would have. That soulful look in your eyes. You wanted it so badly,"_

Naruto didn't know how to feel. He was hurt, both physically, mentally, and spiritually. He wanted it all to end. He hated this voice that tormented him. His rage fired inside his body. "What could I have done? Jiji didn't know about..," Naruto stopped in shock as a massive hand wrapped around his body. He remembered suddenly what he had been running so hard from. He could feel the creature's strength as it almost seemed to crush his body. Naruto struggled as hard as he could, but the pain from his battle with Sasuke had long taken its toll on his body and with this creature's strength just being in its grasp was almost torture personified.

" _HA! You're going to say the Sandaime Hokage didn't know?! Please. Uzumaki Naruto isn't that stupid. The Sandaime Hokage knows each and every single person within the village. He has to be aware of any spies from other nations, right? He knew who Uzumaki Naruto's parents were. HE KNEW BUT HE DIDN'T TELL YOU! He didn't trust you! He wanted you to be kept in the dark! After all, a boy who wants to know anything about his parents…would do anything for the village,"_

Naruto couldn't fight the tightening grip. He could hear the creature's clicking in his ears. Slowly it forced him to look at it. Naruto stared at its crooked flesh, its sharp teeth, and its arched face. Yet, Naruto's eyes watered. Tears fell from face and to the creature's hands. Yes, Naruto knew. Of course, Naruto knew! He was just hoping the Sandaime would have stopped lying to him and would have told him the truth eventually. He blindly followed all their demands like a dog before it was sent the pound.

" _Stop right there. I already know what you're going to ask. I've been looking for someone to supervise your training with the Chunin exam. I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto."_

Naruto balled his fists. He let out an eerily defensive snarl as his hair covered his eyes.

Excuses.

" _Why would I eat with you? You're annoying me. Go away,"_

He remembered the hatred, the pain, the sting of cold, hard rejection. Slowly, the creature raised its other hand. It would cover Naruto in both hands and take him back to his cage where he would be the first on its table to be killed and packaged away to the others. Yet, as the darkness loomed over him, Naruto slowly smiled.

Rejection.

" _Unlike Sasuke, you have no shinobi talent."_

Inferiority.

Naruto slowly chuckled. He couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny. It was all suddenly so funny, right? Naruto was beginning to understand. No, not beginning, he had always known. There was no truth for him in Konoha. There was nothing in Konoha. Naruto found it so funny. The number of years he spent training for the 'Will of Fire.' What a stupid concept.

" _I just…I just want to know...who were my parents? What kind of people were they?" A young Naruto asked after he had been given his brand-new apartment. Next to him stood the Sandaime Hokage. He stared relentlessly into the young jinchuuriki's eyes. Naruto just wanted to know. He just wanted to have some closure that his parents were actually those he could wonder about._

 _The Sandaime turned around. A frown appeared on Naruto's face. "There is no use asking about that. It won't bring the dead back," The Sandaime said as he walked out of Naruto's new apartment without another word. Naruto watched him go from the edge of his balcony. Naruto couldn't stop as the tears fell down from his eyes._

There was no use asking about that?! It wouldn't bring the dead back?! Naruto knew that, but he just wanted one damn thing! All he wanted was just one fuckin' thing to go right in his life. Naruto's laughter got even bigger which confused the Janitor. The Janitor couldn't see, but it could hear and smell. It could hear Naruto's laughter as well as smell something different about the blonde. A dark, black mist slowly surrounded Naruto's body. Naruto's red eyes brightened as he glared at the Janitor.

" _That's right, Uzumaki Naruto. Why serve a village who has thought nothing of you? What are you going to do to them? The horrors inside this place, what will you do when you have survived? What will you do when you leave this place? It won't do good to bring the dead back? Heh, why don't you tell that to Konoha when you bring back that worthless, useless, self-gratifying Uchiha back to them! Tell that to the old bitch who still never gave you what was rightfully yours! Tell what you are going to do to them!"_

" _ **Devour them. I'm going to devour them,"**_ Naruto said with a hard chuckle. Yes, Naruto was going to make them all pay. Naruto stared at the Janitor and he gave another laugh. The first one to pay would be this disgusting piece of shit for all the problems it had been causing Naruto. Naruto struggled as hard as he could and he managed to tear one of his arms from the Janitor's grip. **"I'm gonna devour you and the rest of this damn place until you end up at the bottom of the sea, TEME!"** Naruto said as he raised his hand into the air. The black mist swirled possessively around his arm. With unparalleled force, Naruto swing it down. The Janitor screeched in utter pain as Naruto slashed the Janitor's face. The Janitor let Naruto go and grabbed his face in utter pain as the black mist burned the etches of his visage.

Naruto dropped to the ground and glanced at his hand, covered in the Janitor's blood. Naruto's red eyes pierced the darkness of the vessel and he licked the blood off his hand. It tasted as disgusting as it looked. He turned back to his current annoyance. **"Don't relax just yet. You're about to take a trip! A very long trip!"** Naruto said before he backflipped through the air. Naruto landed on another side of the flooring. He glanced at the black mist swirling around his hand. Naruto shouted as he jabbed his hand into the steel floor. Effortlessly, Naruto slashed his hand through the floor. Satisfied with his work, he turned back to the Janitor, who seemed to be suffering immensely from his injuries.

" **I wouldn't stay there if I were you,"** Naruto said. Almost instantly, the area began to crack. The Janitor gave an otherworldly shriek as the flooring sliced open sending the screaming creature into the depths of the ship. Naruto watched it go down with a wide smirk of satisfaction. He turned around and began running down a hallway. He had to get back to Six as fast as possible. As he ran, Naruto's red eyes filled the darkness. **"You're next, Konoha. Just you wait!"** Naruto said.

* * *

 _ **KG: I suppose that is a good place to stop for now. Oh man, I'm liking this direction more and more.**_

 _ **Wifey: You made him an edgy, angsty pre-teen. Ooooh drama!**_

 _ **KG: Fuck off.**_

 _ **Wifey: Says the person who played the game 15 times before he remembered he had a job!**_

 _ **KG: IT WAS GOOD OKAY?!**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh, I could have married anyone, yet I chose you.**_

 _ **KG: As I keep saying, more like I'm the only one who had the patience to keep up with you. You might not buy bae, but you're the definition of edge lord….edge queen…edge…princess. Whatever the female term is.**_

 _ **Wifey: I hate you.**_

 _ **KG: Love you too. Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: No comment.**_

 _ **KG: ALSO RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wifey: Get ready to go!**_

 _ **KG: To…where?**_

 _ **Wifey: Mom and Dad invited us for a BBQ**_

 _ **KG:….okay.**_

 _ **Wifey: Wait what?**_

 _ **KG: Huh?**_

 _ **Wifey: You're agreeing?**_

 _ **KG: Why wouldn't I?**_

 _ **Wifey: Why wouldn't you?! You've never agreed before!**_

 _ **KG: I can't just freakin' meet my in-laws?**_

 _ **Wifey: THIS IS YOU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!**_

 _ **KG: Right, while you have your meltdown. I'm going to get started on this very early next chapter. You all better be grateful.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Let Me Out By Hidden Citizens**_

 _ **Quote**_ _ **:**_ _ **"...And you, you better run because I'm going to destroy you for what you've taken from me," by Samantha Young.**_

* * *

Naruto released a shallow breath as he leaned against a steel wall. His body was very sore and he had a major headache. His vision was blurry and he was sure that he had no idea where he was currently on the Maw. Yet, despite these circumstances, Naruto never felt more pleased. For once, he felt like every single chain that had been restricting his body had been removed. His anger with Konoha filled his body. Naruto wondered if this was how Sasuke viewed Itachi? This deep hatred. This deep anger. This deep mercilessness. Naruto didn't need Konoha. Konoha always needed him. Don't worry Konoha, Naruto would be getting home to see you again and you would deeply come to regret it.

Naruto wanted more than to just hate Konoha. He would bring it down. He would break them all and he would make sure there was nothing left standing against him. If the other villages got in his way then he would…Naruto suddenly stopped his thought process. "No, Konoha and my team is who I'm dealing with. No one else, but if they do get in the way, I'll take care of them too. The only question is…how exactly do I do that?" Naruto asked as his body guided him to any place it desired.

Naruto wasn't stupid. Honestly, he was surprised he allowed his anger to consume him, but he was even more surprised that he had stopped all this fighting with it. Naruto knew trying to fight Konoha, Kyuubi or not, was nigh impossible for him at this point in time. He was still a genin and he barely had any control over the Kyuubi, if any at all. Naruto would need to do some planning. Kami, Naruto hated that word, but there were no shortcuts about it. Well, Naruto was fine with that. He had been hated for how many years? He could stand it a couple more months.

Now, Naruto had to get back to the situation at hand. Naruto was worried about Six. In his haste to get the creature to chase him he had journeyed into a part of the ship he was not familiar with. Granted, he wasn't familiar with any of it, but the point still stood. Naruto had to get back to Six. No doubt she was going to be upset at him, but Naruto figured it was well worth it for her safety. Naruto couldn't resist a light chuckle at the thought of her safety. If the girl he had been traveling with was anything, then Six was more than capable of handling herself. That said, if there were more of these freaks in this place, then Naruto was sure not going to be leaving Six on her own for too long.

So, Naruto got moving. Naruto didn't particularly have a destination in mind. He had no idea where he was going. Yet, from what he noticed of the ship. It was most likely he and Six had been in the lowest level of the boat and they had steadily been making their way upwards. Given this ship, Naruto supposed he would have seen the entrance sooner or later, but another problem was his size. He didn't think he had gotten smaller as much as everything around him just looked bigger. Navigating this place would be a headache, but Naruto supposed it was better than being chased by any more stupid creatures.

Naruto found his way into another hallway. Yet, in the background he noticed thousands upon thousands of metal crates stacked together. Naruto wandered into the room. He didn't feel any immediate danger and though the luminous light dangling from the high ceiling wasn't doing him any favors, he got to the other side of the room without hassle. Naruto stared metal crates and sighed. He hated all this climbing, but he might as well not even try to bitch about it now. Yes, Naruto was going to survive this place. He would make damn sure of it.

So, Naruto got climbing. He grabbed one of the steel grate handles and made his way up. What Naruto wouldn't give to have his chakra even remotely to the point where he could at least walk up these without difficulty, but sadly that was not the case. He glanced back and noticed how far he was from the ground. He was some ways up and thank god he had already conquered his fear of heights long before this. One couldn't be a shinobi if they were too scared to even climb heights. The thought was humorous to Naruto to say the least. In any case, Naruto kept climbing. It was strange to him that his body which had been screaming at him in pain for even attempting to move hadn't offered a single complaint currently. Granted, Naruto was happy for that as he didn't have to look like he was about to keel over at any moment. That was a good feeling. He didn't know why his body felt like that, but boy did it feel good.

After some time, Naruto finally made it to the very top. He grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He surveyed his surroundings. "Not to mention there was that thing I did," Naruto said as he looked at his right hand. So much anger filled his body at that moment and he had done something incredible to that creature that he hadn't known before. He just wished he knew what it was. If he could gain full control over that, then he could….do so many interesting things, not just to Sasuke, but to the rest of Konoha, and perhaps even the Kyuubi.

Naruto was shocked from his thoughts when he heard the loud sounds of the boats. Its metal clanged against each other generating sounds that assaulted his eardrums. Naruto sucked his teeth and continued moving. He guessed that the ship wasn't going to give him any luxury of stopping. Naruto continued on his way. He found himself in another room filled with boxes. Naruto didn't pay attention to them for very long. He quickly maneuvered through the mess to reach the door at the end of the room. Naruto had gotten to it without any issue and he pushed open the door.

Naruto appeared into the next room. He then slowly closed the door behind him. As soon as Naruto heard the click of the door, he heard the screams of the creature that he had sent into the depths of the ship. No doubt it was starting to climb back up with its long arms. From what Naruto could tell of its body, it had excellent mobility as long as its feet weren't involved. It was used its hands to traverse the ship by grabbing the grates and the beams like he did then Naruto could definitely see this thing being a hassle to escape from. "Heh, I guess I didn't teach you a big enough lesson. Are you going to get in my way again?" Naruto asked to the screeching voice. It still sounded like it was very far from his previous location so he was sure he didn't have to worry about it for the immediate future. If it had any brains in that deformed body, then it would know to not appear in front of Naruto again. That said, Naruto wouldn't mind if it did. Perhaps Naruto could rip off those disgusting arms it loved next.

Setting that thing aside, Naruto came into the next room. Perhaps it was better to say 'the next hall.' He saw a mountain of ascending and descending stairs. From his climb before, Naruto was sure that he and Six would continue going up and going down would set back his progress. Both staircases led into darkness and mysteries unknown. Naruto and Six's goal was to continue to go upward to the very top of the ship until they found a solid exit. Yet, Naruto didn't know where Six was and he wouldn't leave her behind.

Naruto looked at the top stairs once more. He then turned to the descending stairs and followed them downward. Naruto descended into the darkness. Odd that the darkness wasn't as thick as he assumed. Naruto could see the stairs and he could see the walls around him despite the absence of light. He couldn't see perfectly, but he was hardly hindered by this supposed darkness. It was an odd feeling of relief, being in this darkness, but Naruto found it so satisfying. He couldn't describe this feeling. It was like he was covered in a blanket of comfort. This feeling was even better than being in the warmth of the sun. The shroud of blackness covered him almost possessively.

Naruto frowned when he had reached his destination. He wouldn't have minded being covered in this darkness for a little while longer, but he didn't have time for pleasantries…yet. Naruto made it to a steel door. Naruto pushed open the door slowly. He surveyed his surroundings. He looked like he was in a study room of sorts. Naruto saw a lot of shelves with books stacked on top of each other. Naruto also noticed a couple pieces of paper. Naruto picked up some of the papers. He snarled. "Of course, it's in a language I don't know. Not sure what I was expecting," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto looked at the papers a little longer. Either was going delirious…or the words were starting to make sense. Naruto hadn't known it, but the black mist slowly started to cover his corneas. Naruto watched the letters shift until he could read. "September 24? January 12? Dates? What are these for?" Naruto waved the papers in his hand for a moment. He looked through the papers, but all of them had just a list of dates. Naruto sucked his teeth and crumbled up the papers.

Naruto decided to stop wasting his time and pushed himself into one of the vents of the room. Naruto grunted as he maneuvered through the tight space. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he was proud to be small for a change. He moved under one of the metal pipes which connected to the adjacent area. Naruto could feel himself going down even further than the stairs had taken him previously. Perhaps thinking on it now, he should have examined that room more, but the blonde decided to release those concerns from his mind. "What I wouldn't give for something to eat though," Naruto remarked to himself.

Naruto traveled down some more through the funneling tunnels and he finally found some light which was connected towards another of the rooms. Naruto's red eyes honed in on the light emanating from the open space of the ducts. Naruto made sure to slowly walk up to the light. He glared at the space the light was coming from and the sight below him startled all of his senses when he noticed Six…on the floor clutching her body in utter pain. "Six!" Naruto called. Unaware of strength that he should not have had given his damaged body, Naruto tore open the steel bars of the grate and hopped out of the ducts.

Naruto landed on the ground next to Six. "Six! Six, say something! Are you alright?" Naruto asked. The hooded girl didn't respond to him. She was in too much pain. She could hear them. She could hear the tormenting voices in her head. Her stomach grumbling and she could feel the pain across her entire body. Naruto was unable to see her face and thus he could not see the amount of sweat that fell from her face. She could hear the way the voice mocked her.

" _Yeah, why don't you tell him you're alright? What's wrong? Are you hungry?! Yes, you're so hungry! You spent so much energy and resources to free him. It has sapped your strength. Mmm, look at how good that piece of bread looks over there that the child in the other room threw at you, but you can't get it can you? Well, why don't you ask him to get it for you? Oh, that's right…you can't with that throat, can you? Tell me, what were you hoping for? What were you hoping for when you decided to escape from this place? Were you hoping to return back to dear old mom and dad?"_

Six let out what Naruto could only describe as a groan. He heard her stomach rumble. Naruto quickly realized that Six was hungry, but Naruto didn't understand why she looked to be in immense pain merely from being hungry. Yet…somehow this was familiar. Naruto couldn't understand why, but he remembered this posture that Six was in. He remembered because…he had done it himself. Naruto remembered feeling so hungry back in that cage. It felt like his very life was being sucked away and his body was struggling just to hold itself together. Now that Naruto thought about it, he had never seen Six eat…anything since their journey.

" _Look at how concerned he is for you. And yet, here you are playing the simple victim. What do you know of true starvation? Do you know what the easiest way of getting rid of hunger is? Yes, eating._ _ **DEVOURING EVERYTHING!**_ _Yes, you know why you saved him. You are confused, but deep down you know why you expended so much energy and resources to save him. You saw him in you. You saw the struggling blackness in his heart, the same as yours. You longed for someone who felt the same way that you did. The same one who could strive to survive just as you did. You were attracted to that utter determination. Yet, here you are crumbling on the ground just like the rest of them. You know he's going to abandon you right? It's understandable, you're slowing down. He's just like you. It's only natural, because it's what you would do. You were prepared for that from the very beginning. How pathe…_

The voices in her head stopped. Six could feel her body being lifted off the ground. Naruto picked up Six into his arms and he walked over to the piece of bread. He had no idea who had given her the bread since the area across from them was vacant, but Naruto wouldn't think about that now. Right now, Six was his main priority. "We're going to survive Six. You're stronger than this!" Naruto said.

Naruto quickly sat on the ground with Six in his arms. Naruto reached over for the bread and picked it up. Naruto held the bread near her face. Its succulent scent filled Six's nose and she panted as her stomach grumbled once again. Yet, she did not open her mouth to take a bite. Naruto's frown deepened. He didn't know how, but he could feel Six growing weaker and weaker as she laid in his arms. She curled up tighter and tighter.

" _What's wrong? Why won't you eat? Why will you not DEVOUR?! HOW PATHETIC! You believe that you belong 'elsewhere', right? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BELONGING ANYWHERE?! Do not delude yourself! You know that you belong NOWHERE! Yes, you knew that it was no mere coincidence that you were taken while your parents were "too busy" to pick you up. Heh, what business does a struggling drug addict and a part-time worker of a grocery store know about "TOO BUSY?" They tossed you aside! No, not even that! They sold…,"_

Six stiffened as she felt her mouth open forcefully. She felt a piece of bread fall through. Before she could even think her teeth began chewing and her throat began swallowing. One after the other, pieces of bread filled her with energy. Six uncurled as she heard Naruto speak. "I'm angry, Six. The people I thought I wanted to be a part of were nothing more that pieces of fuckin' trash that I very thought of how I was makes me sick. I ignored their comments about me. I ignored and forgave the horrible things they did to me. I tried to befriend them. I wanted…to be like them. I wanted to be like them so much that I wanted the highest position a person could get in the village. I bottled up all my anger, all my hate, all my sorrow, until I couldn't take it anymore. Six, when I get out of here I'm going to get back at them. No, I'm going to do more than get back at them. I am going to make them regret ever crossing me. I will make them all pay. I will make them all suffer! Heh, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess when we get out of here we'll be going our separate ways, but for right now…I won't leave the only person I've felt was my true teammate to suffer like this. We're gonna survive, Six." Naruto said.

He finished feeding her the very last of the bread. Six couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to have some food in her body. The hooded girl was also thankful that the voices finally stopped. Six breathed easily, but she stiffened when she felt herself raised. She watched Naruto pick her up and walk them towards their destination. Where did this strength come from? Just an hour ago he was almost ready to fall over on the ground, dead. Now he was confidently holding her in his arms and even moving at a better pace than he had the whole time they had gotten to this point. Six looked up at Naruto and she was surprised to see his blue eyes had turned red. His pupils and irises shined with a strength beyond her comprehension. Six felt her legs dangle in the air courtesy of his strength. Six just sighed and leaned her head against his chest. She was in no position to walk just yet. Odd…how warm he felt. Dammit, there was that uncomfortable feeling again.

In the meantime, Naruto didn't mention it, but carrying Six, while pleasant, was still a bit of a burden on his body. If anything, this was confirmation in his mind that his body wasn't as healed as he thought it was, but it was definitely a lot better than he had thought it to be originally. Naruto quickly hopped up some grates and headed through the open window which led into the next room. Naruto landed on the ground with Six in his arms. He cushioned the fall as much as he could. "You okay?" Naruto asked. Six didn't give him a verbal answer, mostly because she was physically incapable of doing so. So, she settled for nodding her head. She was actually sure that even if she could talk she wouldn't have been able to give an answer. This odd feeling of dependence was not what she was experienced with and, while this was actually kind of somewhat calming, it was also a major question mark full of uncharted territory for her.

Naruto took her nod and answered with a nod of his own. Naruto continued moving through the room. He glanced over his head and he noticed a dangling noose over their heads. Naruto frowned as he looked at the rope for a moment. Naruto shook his head and he continued moving onto their next objective. Naruto made quick work of what he deemed as three normal rooms while he carried Six. After some time, Naruto and Six ran through a bright door towards their next destination. The exit led into the entrance of another grand hallway. The blonde jinchuuriki and the hooded girl saw the massive machinery of the ship as they moved. Both could hear the sounds of each metal board working in place to move the facilities of the ship along. Naruto turned forward and he noticed a narrow bridge-like pathway.

Naruto gently landed on the edge of the platform with Six in his arms. Almost instantly, a loud screech of sheer pain, anger, and hate roared from behind them through the areas that they had been in. Naruto could tell whose voice that was and it made him lightly grin. _"Yeah, you're pissed at me, aren't you? I did give you that fabulous makeover after all. Stop crying, you sound pathetic. If you've got something to say to me then you'd better fuckin' hurry up because I'm not going to wait for you,"_ Naruto said in his thoughts.

Naruto began walking, but he paused when he felt the platform shake. His grip on Six tightened and the sound of rotating filled his ears. Widening his eyes, Naruto turned back and saw the cogs which held the bridge together swiftly begin to retract. Needless to say, but the same was happening on the other side as well. "Shit," Naruto said before he started running. No doubt that damn long-armed bastard was doing this. Naruto couldn't even begin to think of anyone else.

Naruto charged as fast as his body would allow him to. Six watched the platform get further and further away, but she was quickly surprised when Naruto swung her through the air before he hurled her to the top of the next platform, to safety. Six glanced back as Naruto sucked in his legs, which sent an electrifying pain through his body, and jumped to the next platform. Naruto could feel the bridge still retracting. Naruto grabbed a lone metal bar and stabbed it into the platform. In one smooth motion, Naruto vaulted to the safety of the next platform along with Six. Both watched the bridge full retract sending both a stray steel box and the metal rod down a ravine of pure metal darkness. Naruto was definitely not willing to make that drop, ever. Naruto jumped when he felt Six lightly punch his shoulder. Naruto turned back and he wasn't sure, but maybe Six was a little annoyed.

"Did I scare you? Sorry about that. I just had to get you over there as quick as possible. I'll try not to do that again," Naruto said. He got another jab in the shoulder for an answer. Reason was because, that wasn't was Six was concerned about. Honestly, this partner of hers seemed to have his own death wish. Honestly, Six didn't understand his reason for trying to risk his life for her at every single turn. Yet, she couldn't be truly angry about it which continued to confuse her. They got moving again without anymore concerns.

Naruto turned to Six. "Six, that thing we met before. I think we're going to be seeing it again soon," Naruto said. Six, forgetting her predicament for a moment, was not pleased to hear those words. She couldn't very well stay mad at Naruto now for whatever reason, but she was not keen on the idea of him pulling a move like he had done before. Six was determined to not let him act recklessly like that. Even if she might have done the same thing if it was her instead of him. She wouldn't let him know this though.

"I also saw some dates on a couple of papers. I wasn't sure what they meant, but I'm sure they were important. Something about this place doesn't add up. The kidnapped children, these disgustingly deformed creatures, and this ship, I can't help, but think this ship is slowly changing the both of us," Naruto said. Six thought on his words. It was definitely possible that was the case. There were too many abnormalities for this to happen. Those voices in her head, she had never felt those before, and those hungry pains, while she had always had pains if she didn't eat after too long…they had never been that…threatening. Course, she could have attributed that to a number of factors such as her escaping from the place that provided her food or her extended use of energy, but she wondered if this would keep happening until she managed an escape.

Six left her thoughts when she heard Naruto slowly skid to a halt. She glanced at what he was staring at and she saw a Nome in the next room. It looked at them curiously, yet Naruto noticed that it did not make any attempts to run away like some of the others before it. Naruto raised an eyebrow and so did Six. "I wonder about these guys too," Naruto said offhandedly. Six wasn't about to deny him on that one either.

The Nome seemed to glance between Naruto and Six. The Blonde wasn't sure about the correct action to take with these creatures. Unlike the last one, it seemed like this one was a bit more attentive. The last one had been minding its own business when Naruto had asked it for help. Naruto didn't know how this would react to them. So, he just settled for holding Six in his arms as the Nome stared at them. Both then watched as the Nome gently walked to a duct in the wall. The Nome made that skittish noise that they usually made and both watched it point to the duct for them both to see. Was it…helping them? Now, Naruto wasn't about to turn down free help, but given that these creatures seemed about as flighty as birds when coming across danger, Naruto wondered where their sudden trust in the two was coming from.

"Are you…helping us?" Naruto asked. The Nome replied with a nod of its conical head. Naruto turned to Six before they walked to the duct. The Nome went inside. Naruto placed Six down and both followed after it. Honestly, Naruto was about to add 'duct-crawling' to his list of skills if this continued. Yet, despite any worries, the Nome led them underneath what Naruto suspected was another eye room. Naruto could see that light against the shadows. All three made sure to stay clear of its gaze.

In the meanwhile, Six stayed behind Naruto. Her mind struggled with thoughts she'd rather not let out. Six wasn't stupid. Perhaps anyone who had known her could have told anyone else that, but Six was unable to deal these sudden questions that continued popping up in her head. Now granted, she didn't really care as much as Naruto about the whole 'mystery' of this ship or its inhabitants, because she knew that this was place trying to kill them and she wasn't about to stick around for it to actually do that. Yet, she constantly found herself put in uncomfortable positions of vulnerability when it concerned the blonde. Now, she would have liked to make the excuse that some of these times were unavoidable or because he had saved her life due to some of her recklessness showing up, but she wondered if that was all it was. Six was not all that used to relying on others. If that was the case, then why did she even bother saving him if she wasn't used to relying on people?

Similar to her or not, she only relied on a gut instinct to actually save him. Those times that she did observe him, he seemed to talk a lot in his sleep and she had decided to save him only because he had been a very recent addition to the ship which meant that he hadn't gotten the chance to end up like the others. Constantly, Six found herself surprised by him and his actions. When she had been too weak to even feed herself she had listened to his talk about what he would do when he escaped this place. Six didn't know why, but his words of vengeance infested her mind, body, and soul. She liked them. She greatly liked the thought of taking her own revenge. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to Six. Both on this ship, to that man who kidnapped her, and…to her parents. Six, at least mentally, understood that perhaps Naruto would not be staying with her to see that goal through, but the idea of him leaving caused her a bit of discomfort perhaps even more than when he had held her.

"Six, we're here!" Naruto said. Six glanced up. She was surprised she had been so unaware of anything and had just been crawling behind them. Six and Naruto watched the Nome crawl out of the exit duct. Both followed it out. Naruto reached to grab Six again, but Six was pretty damn sure if he did hold her then she would become an even bigger mess. She gently pushed him back and wobbled to her feet, feeling a bit better from her pain. Naruto seemed pleased to have her back on her feet. The jinchuuriki and the starving girl turned back to the room. They noticed a large platform and the eye symbol on the wall. Only this one was definitely a lot bigger than the ones previously. Naruto didn't want to this that this Nome had led them into a trap, but the possibility was there.

Naruto turned back to the Nome. From the direction of its head and the incline, Naruto wondered if it was staring at him. It seemed to almost be…waiting for something. Naruto didn't know what it wanted so he thought back to his encounter with the first one. He had asked it for help while…massaging its scalp? Naruto heard the eagerness in the Nome's voice. Either that Nome from before had been chatting with its friends OR this was literally the most friendly Nome Naruto had ever seen. Naruto's red eyes honed in on its body. Naruto released a sigh and lightly grinned. He couldn't be angry at these creatures. They were very simple, had no hidden agenda, and Naruto liked that about them.

"You really helped us out there. Thanks," Naruto said as he patted the Nome's conical head. Naruto quickly noticed unlike the last one, this Nome seemed greatly pleased by his touch. It leaned against his fingers and the blonde heard the way its skittish noise resounded. It seemed really happy to have this. Naruto performed this act of gratitude and affection for a couple of minutes while Six observed the room. Naruto acted on the last few touches and detracted his hand.

"You should get back to your friends now. They're probably looking for you," Naruto said. The Nome seemed a little…down at the lack of contact, but it then waved a goodbye to Naruto. Naruto was then insanely surprised when it walked up to him and hugged his leg. Naruto's eyes softened. Honestly, what troublesome creatures, but Naruto didn't find that to be a bad thing.

"Heh, I'm sure I'll see you again, little guy. Now get going. You don't wanna get caught," Naruto said. The Nome quickly released him and went back into the duct. It gave one more wave before it departed from Naruto's presence. The young Jinchuuriki from Konoha turned and noticed Six looking up at the eye. Naruto turned to the platform. He walked over to it and stood on its pedestal. There was a large button on the platform in front of him. Cautiously, Naruto pressed the button. Both saw the eye symbol open and Six jumped back away from it. The eye fully opened and both could see a rather distorted image of the children's room where Naruto had run off from Six with the creature behind him.

" _They're being observed? Well, I guess that was obvious, but what is with this care and protection? This isn't normal for beings that just want to kidnap children. This…this horror house has to have something else going on here. They wouldn't put in all this trouble of caring for the kids just for the simple sake of caring for them especially not if they're going through those drastic measures to make sure that they don't escape. Hmm, maybe I'll get my answers if I see that thing again, but I can't risk dragging Six into it,"_ Naruto thought. His red eyes darkened. He was very frustrated. He had questions and he wasn't getting them answered. Where was this place? How did he get here? What else was hunting them besides that long-armed piece of garbage? And where did he get the power that he used against that thing?

Naruto raised his hand and he watched the black mist gently swirl his right hand. It had no particular feeling. It was just there, and yet…it provided a net of safety that he unconsciously could rely on. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and he turned back to the monitor. "Yo Six, let's get out of here. I don't like this. We're not here to save them. I have a bad feeling about all of this," Naruto said. Six gave him a glance. She agreed. She didn't like the way things were turning out either. Six quickly rejoined with Naruto and the blonde released his hand from the button thus closing the eye into the other room.

Naruto and Six continued on their way through one of the doors. The door was made of solid iron so it took them a bit more time to be able to open it, but with enough time they managed to get it open. Both pushed through it and into the next room. The iron door made a resounding slam behind them. The next area was very dark so Six acclimated them to the new area with her lighter. Granted, Naruto wasn't having too much trouble with the darkness because he could apparently see in the dark now. Yeah, that was a thing if a little imperfectly.

The red-eyed jinchuuriki and the hooded girl saw a staircase leading to upper floors. They also saw another descending staircase. Neither bothered with the descending stairs. Naruto had been going down a little too much for his liking and he wanted them to get back on track with what they were doing. So, the two young ones ran up the flight of stairs and to the next area. The stairs wrapped around and to another area. Naruto and Six ran up them with increasing pace. As the stairs got longer and longer, Naruto couldn't hold back this feeling of anxiety. He couldn't help feeling like they were walking into a trap of some kind, yet he didn't feel anything nearby so he wondered if he was just being overly cautious. No, if there was one thing that pathetic village taught him then it was that…for shinobi there was never such a thing as 'overly cautious.'

Naruto turned around. Naruto noticed Six panting heavily behind him, but they finally made it to the top of the stairs. Naruto and Six stood in front of a door with a lock, but the door had an open window to the side which they could climb through. Despite his reservations, Naruto turned around. "Come on. I'll hoist you up. Same as we've always done," Naruto said. Six agreed. Naruto, with some strain, pushed her up to the window. Six quickly climbed through and helped Naruto through the window as well. Naruto pulled himself to his feet as he and Six faced their new area and they immediately wished they hadn't faced it.

It was easily a bedroom. Naruto's eyes panned across the room in a matter of seconds. He could see pictures of a being that he absolutely loathed. The same pictures of the being that had chased him out of that crib room. Pictures of that monstrosity littered the walls along with bookshelves and table cabinets. Naruto gave out a low snarl. He did not like this. Looking at the disproportionate structure of the cabinets, shelves, and the living space, this was definitely that long-armed bastard's room. It was specifically made for him in that way. So, this was where it lived. Hmph, a fitting hole for such a revolting thing. He then felt Six grab his shoulder. Six pointed to the thing's table. There was a key on it. Six then pointed to a lever near the wall at the opposite end of the room.

"Alright, you go high. I'll go low. While you get the key, I'll see if there's a way out of here. If there isn't then we'll just have to go back the way we can and I don't think we want to go back down the stairs again," Naruto said. Six did not find that desirable in the slightest. With that being the plan, Naruto jumped to the wooden floor of the creature's room. Six climbed one of the shelves that was closest to the wall. She then ran over the wood cabinets. Six had key in her sights. Granted she didn't know what that key was for, but if it was in that creature's room then no doubt it had to be important.

Six turned to see how Naruto was faring. So far, he seemed to be a bit better for the last couple of hours. He wasn't falling over as much, he could support her weight a bit better, and it seemed like a couple of his injuries had finally stopped bleeding. Granted, Six wasn't even close to a doctor so Naruto could still be dying for all she knew, but as far as outward concerns went, he seemed to be dealing a lot better.

Unaware of Six's thoughts or concerns for him, Naruto had a deep scowl on his face. Thoughts of Konoha filled his head with rage. Naruto recalled when Iruka had defended him from Mizuki. Iruka had called Naruto a 'shinobi of Konoha.' Naruto had been crying at that time. Now, all he could give was a humorless laugh. _"A shinobi of Konoha, huh? Yeah right. Don't think I've forgotten, Iruka-sensei. I know you hated me too. I bet you had fun talking behind my back also. I wonder what else the Hokage had you lie about to me? You, Kakashi, Kyuubi, that fuckin' pervert Sannin, that old hag, how many?! How many of you all lied to me to keep it a convenience for the village? Old man, every single ramen you treated me to, every single present you got me for my birthday, EVERY SINGLE DAMN DREAM YOU PLANTED IN MY HEAD WAS A LIE!"_ Naruto snarled as he slammed the wall, shocking Six from where she had been. She glanced at Naruto and she noticed the large dent he made in the wall. Was Naruto always that strong?

" _I'll make you all regret it! I'll make you all regret lying to me! I'll make you all regret belittling me! I'll make you all regret even cursing me! I'LL MAKE YOU ALL REGRET IT!"_ Naruto panted as his red eyes flared angrily. A crooked smile adorned his cheeks. Yeah, he was going to make them all suffer. His body wanted them all to suffer. No, just Konoha was not enough. There was so much more for him to deal with. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akatsuki, and even Sunagakur….

Naruto gave paused. He hated Konohagakure. To an extent, he even hated Sunagakure. Yet, no matter how angry he was…Naruto had a _very_ few select people that he currently tolerated. For the time being, Gaara was still a person that Naruto held respect for. Naruto would not harm Sunagakure…as long as it stayed out of his way. Naruto would rip Konoha from the ground up…and anyone who dared help them. Anyone who stood against him would die beneath his heels. Yet, Naruto had enemies of his own and, at the moment that wasn't Sunagakure. For those in Konoha that he tolerated, Naruto would offer just… _one_ …chance. If they did not take that chance then they were dead along with the rest of the village.

" _ **Yes, but why stop there? Why stop at just Konoha? Think about it! You could have so much more! Did you see what you did with that power to that disgusting bastard who stood up to you? You think anyone could contend with that power? Why would you just be satisfied with that?! Do you really think the other nations, when they see you destroy Konoha, won't attempt to eliminate you? You should teach them all to not mess with you! After all, Uzumaki Naruto would never allow anyone to walk over him anymore. You should crush them all. Make them fear you. Dominate them! Who are they to deny you? You could tame the whole world and who would stop you? Everyone would understand and acknowledge your power! Yes, imagine it! Uzumaki Naruto, conquer of the world, overlord of all under the sun, moon, and stars. Yes, Lord Uzumaki Naruto, that has a nice ring, doesn't it? With Lady Uzumaki Six at his side,"**_

" _WHAT?! I don't want…,"_ Naruto paused as he heavily panted. Sweat dripped from his brow and onto the floor. His vision was hazy and his legs felt a tad disoriented. Naruto growled in pain as he clutched his stomach. His stomach growled furiously signaling his hunger. Yeah, to be honest, Naruto still hadn't eaten anything in a number of hours. All his energy put into fixing his body as well as escaping this deathtrap was quickly taking its toll on him.

Naruto leaned against the green and multi-dotted wall. He laughed. That idea sounded so good to him. Why would he need to be Hokage? When he could be the ruler over everyone? No one would question him then! No one would defy him then! No one would disrespect him then! He could take it all! He could take them all!

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and Naruto gasped as his brought himself back to reality. He noticed Six looked at him with a key in her hands. Naruto was suddenly aware of how short of breath he was. His chest heaved up and down. The blonde then placed a hand on his head. He could feel the sweat from moments ago wetting his hand. Naruto turned back to Six.

Six had been watching Naruto for a moment. Ever since he had punched the wall, he had gotten into random chuckles, small bouts of anger, and even a twisted smile. Yet, Six wasn't entirely turned off by that smile. Yet, she had grown concerned and decided to hurry to Naruto's side with the key. How funny that hold a key in two hands did not make for quick climbing or descending. But, Six had done it and she appeared next to Naruto. Six had hoped that he was fun. She had just been thinking about how he had improved. She didn't need him falling into a relapse of those events. The hooded girl also couldn't understand why his eyes mesmerized her. The way he looked at her with that dazed look in his eye. His red eyes seemed even brighter than she remembered which again brought back that uncomfortable feeling.

Six, using what strength she could to resist…whatever this was, showed Naruto the key. Naruto tore his eyes from Six and looked down at the key. He quickly remembered where they were and whatever was holding the two down quickly vanished as Naruto stood to his feet. "You got the key already?" Naruto asked. Six quickly nodded, happy for the change of pace. She realized her chest was huffing. Why had she been short of breath?

Naruto then turned to the wall. He now had to find them a way out of the room. Naruto had to figure that a creature as small statured as…that thing wouldn't go through the trouble of using the stairs just to simply retrieve a key. That was not possible with those arms. It had to have another convenient access point. Then again, this was all speculation for Naruto. He didn't know how this thing acted, but it did seem to operate on some kind of higher-level instinct.

Naruto turned back to the wall. He placed his ear to one side. If Naruto was right, then there should be a hollow spot for wind to come through. This creature would have had to walk back down the stairs, through the observation room, and through any other number of rooms to get to the kids in the cells, to his workshop, and to the resting room. There was no way it was going to do that on a daily basis. It had another method of transportation. Naruto kept hearing as he closed his eyes. Six watched him silently as Naruto felt around the wall. He passed the indent in the wall he had caused. Slowly, Naruto kept hearing for the wind.

And, he finally got it. Naruto shot open his eyes and smirked. He pointed at the door to Six. Six watched Naruto push on the wall. The wall quickly budged and opened a passage to a back hallway. "I thought so. Even he's a lazy bastard. Come on," Naruto said as he ran inside. The hooded girl quickly followed after him, key in hand. They entered into the darkness. Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ignored his growing hunger pains with Six behind him.

Both quickly reached and Six noticed an elevator door. A lock kept them from going any futher. Six pushed in the key and the lock snapped before dropping to the ground. "Doors, but how do we open them?" Naruto asked. Six turned to Naruto in surprise. Did…he not know how elevators worked? Six pointed to the button on the side. Naruto agreed and hoisted her up. Six quickly hit the button and both watched the doors slide open. Six ran inside and she got Naruto onboard, with a bit of hesitance, as the blonde had never seen this type of thing before.

Naruto stepped onto the elevator. He then hoisted Six up to the button. Six quickly hit the button. Both watched the door close. Quickly, the elevator descended the two. It made some noise, but not enough to worry either. Naruto grimaced in pain as his stomach rumbled. He felt so weak currently. He really wanted something to eat. Naruto gave Six a look. A small smile appeared on his face, but it was quickly shot down as Naruto tightly clenched his eyes. He. Would. NOT. Do. That!

It wasn't long before the elevator stopped. The doors opened which led Naruto and Six into another section of the ship. Both noticed a couple of Nomes pass them by. The duo paid them no mind. They also didn't pay any mind to the rats around them, or at least Six tried not to. Her bread was wearing off on her stomach and she was feeling a bit of pain once again. However, Naruto for the first time, truly wondered what rat tasted like.

He didn't get to answer that question before they came up to a set of bars. Six pushed her body past them and Naruto quickly followed suit. Six and Naruto then saw five pieces of meat on the floor. Six nearly dashed for the meat, but Naruto stopped her. "It's too easy," Naruto said. Six glanced at him. She turned back to the random sets of meat on the floor. She didn't see anything wrong, but Naruto did. It was too much of a coincidence. Naruto was so hungry it felt like he was suffering those same injuries from before that he thought he had been healed from when he had gotten to this place. He could hear constant voices within his head once again and he was feeling a little delirious. And, now just random food was there for them when they were both so close that they could nearly collapse? Naruto wasn't an imbecile. He had to bet that thing had some cages ready if they got too close.

Naruto could feel something watching them and if his guess was right, then that only made the smile on his face brighten. **"I told you not to get in my way. You really think you can trick me, you disgusting sack of filth?"** Naruto asked. Six was surprised at his tone of voice, but she and Naruto quickly heard that same loud, demonizing screech of anger, rage, and hatred. From the lights at the top of the room, Six and Naruto could see a looming shadow. Naruto gave a hard grin as The Janitor swung down to the ground. Six couldn't even begin to describe her astonishment when her eyes rested on the Janitor's face. Six hadn't gotten a very good look at the Janitor before, but she didn't not recall that enormous gash across the cheek and mouth from the first time she had seen it. The Janitor screeched at Naruto and Six filling their ears. The Janitor was angry, very angry. It was going to make sure that Naruto became the best damn meal this ship could offer!

Six turned to make a run for it and she grabbed Naruto's arm, but Naruto didn't move. **"Don't worry, Six. There's no need to run. I'm not going to let him take you. I told him what would happen if he showed his ugly face in front of me again! Now I'm going to make you regret it. I do have to say, you still look fuckin' disgusting, but that gash on your face is a remarkable improvement,"** Naruto said. The Janitor snarled, an unearthly grunt escapes its lips. Naruto's heart pounded. The voices in his head were ringing.

" _ **Devour. Devour him. Sate your hunger! Take it all! Take everything! DEVOUR!"**_

Six saw a black mist slowly circulate Naruto's body. Naruto's red eyes hardened as his smile cracked on his face. **"You might be a disgusting sack of filth! But I have no problems making sure you never show your face in front of me again! Creatures like you…deserve to be devoured,"** Naruto said. The Janitor snarled. Its ears picked up on his insults. It charged at Naruto with unrelenting rage. Naruto chuckled. Yes, rejoice you fuckin' disgusting piece of shit! You were now going to be a part of Naruto because Uzumaki Naruto….was going to devour you! You should never have shown your face again. You wouldn't live to regret it!

* * *

 _ **KG: If I'm being honest, I don't recall of elevators were a thing in the anime or manga. The tech level for the Narutoverse has always thrown me off, but I guess if I'm wrong then I'll just be wrong. That's fine.**_

 _ **Wifey: Man, you sound like the worst excuse writer ever!**_

 _ **KG: What did I do this time?! Ever since I agreed to go see your mom and dad, you've been on my ass!**_

 _ **Wifey: You're up to something! Since when have you EVER wanted to spend time with my mom and dad?!**_

 _ **KG: Hun, let's not delude ourselves. The only reason your dad even agreed to you marrying me was because I actually have a decent job and a decent education. Deep down, your dad hates me and to be honest, I know he does. Same thing with my mom and you.**_

 _ **Wifey: Okay, that is totally different! I have tried to be nice to her!**_

 _ **KG: You said, 'Not even Prisoners would eat your food' to her! How is that nice?!**_

 _ **Wifey: Isn't honesty the best freakin' policy?!**_

 _ **KG: What are you five?! Who the hell believes in honesty? This is freakin' America!**_

 _ **Wifey: Sigh, whatever. I'm going to go pack.**_

 _ **KG: Anyway, that's all folks. See you later. Stay Breezy, Protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! ALSO RESPECT THE FUCKIN' CREAM!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: Sigh, finally done. Okay time to give LN a break. Too much of a good thing is bad for the soul.**_

 _ **Wifey: What soul is worse than yours?**_

 _ **KG: I'm not going to dignify that with a response.**_

 _ **Wifey: Cause you have none?**_

 _ **KG: W/E.**_

 _ **Wifey: Yup, you don't have one. I'll go make lunch.**_

 _ **KG: Hmph, at least you're good for something.**_

 _ **Wifey: What was that?**_

 _ **KG: Nothing.**_

 _ **Music of the Week: Prepare for the End by Epic Score.**_

 _ **Quote**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Isn't it funny. I'm enjoying my hatred so much more than i ever enjoyed love. Love is temperamental. Tiring. It makes demands. Love uses you, changes its mind. But hatred, now, that's something you can use. Sculpt. Wield. It's hard, or soft, however you need it. Love humiliates you, but Hatred cradles you." By**_ _ **Janet Fitch**_ _ **,**_ _ **White Oleander**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Six took a step back as Naruto's body suddenly surged with power. Six could see a black mist surround his body. The yellow-hooded girl felt the air grow thick. The steel walls of the boat creaked and the ground beneath Naruto's feet cracked. The Janitor screeched at them both, yet Six saw how…big Naruto was in front of her. He reminded her of a mass wall. Six trembled. She could feel the blackness which surrounded Naruto. She could hear him chuckle in a dark, demented tone. The starving girl could feel her senses of self-preservation alarming her. They were telling her to run away from these two, yet…Six didn't know why her eyes filled with such a strong desire for her blonde partner at the moment. That damn uncomfortable feeling was filling her up even stronger than previously. Six found herself short of breath. She was confused why she stayed. She was confused by this feeling happened every time she looked at Naruto, and…she was confused as to the crooked smile on her face whenever she looked at Naruto. He just looked so…desirable.

Suddenly, the Janitor growled and he swung his wide arms over the room. The red-eyed Naruto's broken grin sharpened. He watched the incoming swing of the monster's arm with inhuman accuracy. Yes, Naruto could do this. Despite the burning in his body and the pain he felt, he could make this…thing suffer. Naruto could devour it and he could make it crumble in fear. **"You made a big mistake,"** Naruto said. He raised his hand and opened his palm. Naruto grabbed the Janitor's arm. His feet slid across the floor. Six stood in silence as Naruto held the Janitor's arms. Naruto wasn't going to lie, for such a scrawny looking piece of filth, this guy had a lot more power that Naruto had thought it was capable of. Still, that hardly meant it was out of Naruto's control.

The Janitor screeched in utter pain as Naruto's claws dug into its putrid skin. Its blood filled the trenches of Naruto's fingernails and the mist which surrounded Naruto swirled around like a massive hurricane. The Janitor pulled at his arms, but Naruto held him as firm as he could. Unbound strength filled Naruto's body. He could feel himself stealing this thing's lifeforce. Naruto could see it slowly turning into a lifeless husk of the disgusting sack of shit it was before. The Janitor then cried once more and swung its other arm at Naruto. Naruto stiffened and he pulled back. Naruto grabbed Six and moved them both out of the way.

Naruto jumped on the wall and landed on top of a steel grate. Six was surprised at this sudden position. She moved her hood to get a look at Naruto. That look of mercilessness, cruelty, and ruthlessness riled her up for reasons she couldn't speak of. Yes, Six had made the correct choice in saving him. That look in his eyes, Six…loved it so much. Perhaps Six understood, yes, Naruto…was the person she would be if she had that mysterious aura around him.

Naruto gently placed Six down and he turned around. He couldn't see much from her hood, but he could tell from her stance that she had fully seen what he had done. Naruto found a swell of pride in his body. Someone was truly impressed by his movements and his current accomplishments. Someone looked at him and no one else. Someone wasn't looking at Sasuke, someone wasn't looking at Neji, someone wasn't looking at anything in the world aside from him. That person was…Six. Naruto wanted to impress her more. Naruto wanted her to just look at him and no one else. Naruto wanted her everything! Naruto wanted to devour her!

Naruto turned around and watched the Janitor cry as he grabbed his bleeding arm. The Janitor's teeth showed in the form a snarl when he turned to Naruto. Naruto licked his lips. His life was flaring. The black mist continued to circulate around him. **"Well? What are you waiting for? Give it all you've got because I told you to not show your disgusting face in front of me again. I hope you don't have any regrets,"** Naruto said to the Janitor. The Janitor gave Naruto the reaction that the young Jinchuuriki was hoping for. He was extremely pissed off.

The Janitor swung his left. Naruto and Six watched its shadow loom over them. Six didn't move from her spot. She just kept her gaze on Naruto. She kept her gaze on the one who continued to captivate her time after time. Six watched as Naruto held up his hand. The Janitor gave a grunt of surprise when Naruto grabbed the creature's left arm.

For how…thin its arms were, Naruto understood that this creature had some surprising strength. It was either that or Naruto, for this supposed size of his, didn't have the strength to combat it. However, for all that strength, it was very slow. At the very least at the speeds Naruto had been fighting almost all his life, its movements were very slow. But, lastly, Naruto…wasn't exactly in the mood for holding back either.

Naruto clawed at the Janitor's left arm. He could feel the lifeforce of the Janitor surging into his body. Naruto couldn't believe it could feel this could. He could feel the Janitor's body grow cold and he loved the way it writhed. Try as it might, it could not get Naruto off its left arm. Its right arm was unable to help in the state it had been earlier. Naruto saw the strings of life that flowed form the Janitor's body. Yes, this power…this power felt so good. It felt…even better than using the Kyuubi's chakra.

Memories filled Naruto's mind. He could see all of the things the Janitor had done and what sections of this ship it had visited. So…the ship was called The Maw. A stupid name, if Naruto were honest, but he doubted this place had a meaning for naming taste. Naruto didn't see as much as he probably would have liked, but he quickly pulled the Janitor's left arm and Six had to cover her ears as the creature released an unholy screech through the Maw as Naruto ripped its left arm off. The Janitor staggered back in surprise. It could hear the sound of its arm flop to the floor.

If the Janitor could see, then it would have seen Naruto covered in its blood while he slowly leaned up. Six glanced at her yellow hood. A couple streaks of blood had found their way to her clothing. Six grazed her hand against it. It felt warm, hot even. Six then turned to Naruto. She watched the Janitor's blood drip off Naruto's body and she watched the Janitor cry in pain. The young girl then watched Naruto turn to face her. It was then that an emotion that Six couldn't identify filled her body. Her legs grew weak at Naruto's powerful gaze. Was she odd? This should have appalled her…not enthralled her so much. Six couldn't tell why her breathing quickened. She also couldn't tell why her cheeks were flushed.

Naruto's eyes glossed over Six. He didn't know what prompted him, but he gave her a light smile. She seemed indifferent to his appearance and Naruto didn't know whether to take that for a good sign or not, but he didn't wait for her to give him anymore reactions. He turned around to the trembling Janitor on the floor. Naruto took a step forward. **"Stop crying. It's pitiful. Even if you are a disgusting piece of trash,"** Naruto said. The Janitor clicked or grunted out some angry noises. It then screamed at the top of its lungs and reached its right arm to capture the blond that had been causing so much trouble for him!

Naruto walked forward and he merely tilted his head to the side. The Janitor's arm flew past him. Naruto didn't even bother grabbing it. He stood in front of the Janitor. Naruto wrinkled his nose. Its breath smelled freakin' terrible. Yet, Naruto moved past that initial discomfort. In the darkness, his red eyes shined and he raised his right arm. With cruelty and madness, Naruto grabbed the front of the Janitor's face. The Janitor bellowed. It quickly tried to tear Naruto off its face, but the Janitor felt unrelenting pressure even stronger than when the blonde had been grabbing his arms. Naruto smirked as he watched the Janitor squirm. The black mist which surrounded Naruto's body was already at work as the Jinchuuriki kept the guardian of the children in its place. Naruto took in a deep breath. He could feel the energy healing his wounds. What was this power doing to him? It felt so good! Naruto could feel the places in his body where there could have been internal bleeding had quickly fixed themselves. The aching in his muscles had gone away and he was even sure that some of the broken bones on his body.

Naruto couldn't resist laughing. Yes, give it to him! Give it all to him! Give your worthless, useless, pitiful life to him. Give your lifeforce to someone who would actually put it to better use than just guarding insignificant children! Let…let… **LET NARUTO DEVOUR YOU!** Naruto couldn't believe this. He had gotten this feeling just from overpowering this pathetic shit underneath him. What would happen if he took Konoha? What would happen if he took the Akatsuki? What would happen if he…took the Kyuubi? _**"Whoa, I should calm down. We have plenty of time to deal with those things, but for now…I'd rather not delay our escape from this place any more than we need to,"**_ Naruto thought. His gaze over the creature darkened and he finally released it from its torment.

The Janitor dropped to the ground and panted as it touched its clawed-up flesh. What…what…kind of child was this? The Janitor did not recall seeing something like this when the young child had been administered to the Maw. He looked very hurt and the Janitor had moved him forward to get him into the rest of the accessories to the Maw before he was truly dead, but…he didn't recall the little blonde having THIS amount of strength! What had changed?! How was a pre-teen stronger than him?! The Janitor didn't understand and no answers were coming to him. The only things that were coming to him were pain, dread, and fear. It was then that Janitor heard Naruto speak in a chilling tone.

" **Blame yourself. I gave you the chance to walk away. Sorry, but the Naruto who gave second chances…is on a permanent fuckin' vacation!"** Naruto said. The Janitor didn't even get to make a grunt of noise before Naruto mercilessly grabbed its head and twisted it. Naruto could feel the bones in the creature naturally resisting this uncomfortable and unfamiliar stretch, but Naruto hardly cared. Six and Naruto heard the cracking and snapping of the Janitor's neck until both heard the final pop came. The Janitor uttered no words and fell to the ground, unmoving. Naruto pulled the last of its lifeforce from its body. Six watched him hold a small black orb in his hands. It was very small and it had a very hazy appearance.

Naruto turned to Six. She watched him appear in front of her. Six looked into his eyes when Naruto held the orb in front of her. "You're hungry, right? Here…eat this. I think you'll like it," Naruto said. The tone of intensity that had been in his voice was now gone. Six, naturally, stared at the orb in suspicion. The girl didn't survive all this time just to lose her life on potential danger, but Naruto seemed very excited and her stomach was starting to upset her a bit. A piece of bread wasn't exactly the most filling thing in the world. Plus, she had nearly been thinking about those rats from earlier. Yes, repulsive, but Six was too damn hungry to give a damn about anyone's sense of what was and wasn't edible.

Naruto saw Six's hesitance. Naruto didn't blame her. He was asking for a large measure of her trust here when they perhaps hadn't even spent a total of ten hours together. Perhaps it was also very stupid, but Naruto didn't accurately know what this orb was either. Well he didn't know how to explain it, but when he had touched that monster…Naruto felt nearly every injury in his body repair itself. Naruto felt…more satisfied than ever before. This feeling was almost as good as ramen. Almost. "I don't think you're going to feel full forever Six. I doubt this is how it works, but I want to survive with you and if this is the best way to do it then I will do it. In this hell that I've found myself in and in the hell, that I experienced in Konoha, it might not mean anything to you, but…you're the only one I can trust in here. You saved me earlier and I've done nothing, but slow us down until now. I will get us out of here, and I want you to know if it was something that would hurt you even more, then I wouldn't even show you this," Naruto said.

Six…wasn't sure how to combat those words. Granted Six wasn't…the trusting type. Yes, yes, kids should be trusting, but the world had a good way of correcting that. Yet, Six found herself feeling awkward at his words. She glanced down at the orb. Suddenly, the orb looked very inviting to her eyes. The way its spherical shape floated in Naruto's hands made it all the more appealing. Six took the orb from Naruto and she held it in her hands. She could feel no weight from it. It was just…floating there in her hands. Six sighed to herself. Whatever, she had eaten worse.

So, Six opened her mouth and swallowed the black misted orb. Six leaned over and Naruto quickly held her. The girl grunted and she gave a light cough, but she felt what Naruto was talking about. The hooded girl could feel hunger leaving her body and she could see her bony disposition start to even out. Physical relief filled her body as the taste of the orb filled her up. Six gave a light pant, but she leaned up. Six did feel better. She actually felt great. She felt…incredible. Yet, neither noticed Six's eyes turn a dark red color almost similar to Naruto's. Her pupils turned into slits for a short moment before turning back to normal.

Six glanced up at Naruto and she saw the satisfaction on his face. Six gave a light smile beneath her hood. Okay, so maybe he had been right. She would let him have his little victory over her for the moment. She definitely wasn't feeling hungry currently either. "Alright, now that we've deal with him…let's get out of here. He came from up there so I bet there is a passage we can take. I'm sick of looking at steel beams," Naruto said. Six definitely agreed.

Naruto helped Six down from the crate and the two walked past the deceased Janitor. Naruto grabbed the edge jutted bars. Naruto climbed upwards along with Six. The girl glanced up and she watched Naruto climb without even a flinch or grunt of pain. Six didn't know why there was a smile on her face, but watching all the work she had put into the blonde and him return it with double, maybe even triple, the effort was so much better than she could have imagined. Yes, his effort was for their sake. For her sake, it was just for her sake that he worked this hard. **Yes, he didn't need to work this hard for anyone else. It just had to be for her. Yeah, no one deserved, but her deserved…her hard-working Naruto.**

Naruto climbed up to the next platform and he pulled Six up to him. Six steadied herself on top of the platform. She watched Naruto glance left and right. "I think we're moving the right way. This place is called The Maw and glancing at that…thing's memories…I think I can see the pathway out of here. Still we have to go carefully. I only managed to get a glimpse of the other stuff that's in here. For now, let's keep heading up," Naruto said. Six agreed.

The dup quickly moved across the metal platform of the floor. Both stayed close together while Six pulled out her lighter. The darkness began to surround them, but for the first time neither was concerned about the weight of its blackness upon them. In fact, Six found this blackness very pleasant. As with Naruto, the darkness had a way of settling her body and her worries. Images of her former life filled her with contempt and hatred. Yet, this void of unfeeling cloaked her in comfort. Each step both took they could feel the eternal abyss wrapping around them, consuming them, devouring them whole. They enjoyed it without end.

Six turned back to Naruto and she saw the dazed look in his red eyes. She could feel the same sensation rising within her. If they could stay within this darkness forever then she wouldn't have minded that…as long as it wasn't a darkness associated with this ship. Yes, perhaps she belonged in this darkness. How could people complain about the weight of the darkness when it was so inviting? Why fight such a comfortable feeling? For once, Six felt like she belonged in here. If it wasn't for them needing to know where they were going and the time constraints of such, Six wouldn't have minded sitting with Naruto around her absorbing this heavy weight. Unfortunately, they couldn't do that.

Their walk through the dark corridor came to an end when Naruto pushed open a door. Six moved to the other side and Naruto did the same. The door slowly closed behind them. Naruto and Six glanced up at another floor. Both took a look around their surroundings. There wasn't much to see aside from a few of doors with scattered papers and boxes on the ground. The young girl quickly directed her blonde partner's attention to the ventilation duct at the side of a wall. The young Jinchuuriki sighed, but he gave a nod of his head.

Naruto walked over to the base of the duct and lifted Six into it. Six crawled inside the duct. She held out her hand and Naruto quickly grabbed it. It must have been hard for his hooded friend to pull him, but she managed enough to where he could pull himself the rest of the way. Both entered the duct with minimal effort. The young genin quickly pointed upwards. His female partner nodded and they began to climb some of the metal tubes which jutted out of the walls. Naruto grabbed one tube and pulled himself up while Six move below him and followed after him. Sweat dripped down both their faces, but neither was willing to take a break. Perhaps Naruto didn't need Six to agree, but they had been stopping a bit too much for his liking.

Naruto wondered how screwed up his sense of time had become since he had been down here. Granted, he surmised that he had only arrived in this facility…either a day or two ago, but he couldn't tell when was night and when was day. There was only darkness in this place. It was a darkness that weighed heavier than the blackness of night. Honestly, he wondered how Six had survived for so long down here, but given her character…Naruto had a vague idea. Oddly enough, he couldn't help being amazed at that part of her. He couldn't help being amazed at that survival instinct of hers.

" _ **No, who are you kidding? You love it. You want her. Take her! Devour her! What are you so scared of? Take her everything! She would let you. She's worth more than those others sluts back in Konoha that you knew. At least this one has actually faced true terror and look at her. Look at the sweat which gleams from her brow. How hard could your so-called friends have worked to gather even a miniscule amount of the same? Pfft Ino Yamanaka? Pathetic waste of space. Sakura Haruno? Need I really speak? Even Hinata Hyuga…deep inside you always knew she watched you. Yes, you longed for it. You longed for someone to see your greatness. Well now, you have it in a much more worthy female, do you not? Imagine if she met those three? Imagine if she showed pure dominance over them both. Yes, that smile on your face says it all,"**_ The voice said.

As Naruto climbed, he had a crazy smile on his face. Yeah, Six…was so much better than all of them. Just…just…just as he was better than ALL of Konoha. Naruto turned around and faced her. The hooded girl blinked when she saw Naruto stare deep at her. His red eyes flared madly in the darkness of the ducts. He glared at her so powerfully that Six refused to look away from his gaze. No, perhaps refused was the wrong word. She detested the mere thought of turning from his view. There was something hypnotic about his dark, twisted smile. There was something about it that she felt…attracted to. Her once white, now red eyes stared back into his own. His power radiated from his body. Six wanted it. Six wanted it so badly. She wanted… **to devour him.** Yes, only she could do it. She would let no one else do it.

Six didn't realize it, but she reached forward from the tube she stood on. Her hooded face eased into his own. Naruto leaned back and his face inched towards her own. The black mist which surrounded their bodies began to circulate together. The ducts were filled with the black mist. The metal crunched together under its weight as Naruto as Six felt their red eyes pierce into each other. It didn't take long before the young jinchuuriki pressed past the covered girl's hood. It was too dark for him to see her full face, but Naruto could feel the faintness of her breath upon his lips. Their vision grew hazy. Thoughts of devouring the other filled their minds. Yet…their eyes couldn't have been closer. _**"Devour,"**_ they both thought simultaneously. It was almost as if the wretchedness of the abyss formed for one moment but to bring these two and their thoughts to one collision. Scenes filled their heads. Untold images of fire and blackness raced through them as a desire filled each of them.

A massive clash of metal snapped them both from their gaze. Naruto panted as his blazing aura of his red eyes lessened until they were little more than shining rubies in the night. Six released a tired breath as well. Both could feel their breath tickling the other. Six…almost couldn't even breath. No one had ever gotten this close to her before and…Naruto was close enough that the uncomfortable feeling had overtaken her body. She hadn't seen it, but her face quickly matched her eyes. Yet…despite this unsettling feeling…she still couldn't look away.

"S-Sorry, I don't know what got into me," Naruto apologized. He backed away and removed himself from Six's hood granting her the safety of the dark to hide her features. Naruto peeled back and sighed. He couldn't understand the what was happening to them both. The darkness which festered in his heart was almost too much for him to even contain. Hatred, attraction, desire, anger, sadness, greed, and love all battled inside of him and he felt he was close to losing his mind. Was the Maw doing this to them? Making them feel this…darkened attraction to each other? Naruto wasn't sure. Though, he assumed, his partner was marginally younger than him…she still had that mysterious lure that he couldn't fight. It wasn't like Sakura where he tried to as her on dates. Naruto admitted he did like Sakura…once upon a time before wishing to suck all remains of life and leave her a dried-up prune on the ground, but with Six…there wasn't just a dark attraction. There was…longing.

"I-I'm gonna go see what that noise was," Naruto said as he climbed. He wished he had some water right now because his throat was way too dry for his liking. Six watched him go and she wished she could say that she moved immediately after him, but she didn't. That feeling still held her. Her body was too warm just watching the way Naruto moved. She feared she would fall for she was not in control of her own movements.

Meanwhile, Naruto pulled himself out of the duct hole. Confusion was etched on his face. Naruto was not used to…whatever this was. From his upbringing, Naruto had a very…skewed measure of common sense when it came to physical attraction. Naruto did not understand his attachment to Six. Other than perhaps his love for her utter survival instinct, he wasn't sure where anymore of his…attraction to her was coming from. It was like…her cold, heartless nature spoke to him.

Naruto didn't know how to describe it other than that. Whatever power he now had was drawing him to her darkness even more. Naruto shook his head and he tried to focus on their current situation. The blonde glanced up and he was surprised to see several meat hooks pass his field of view. Each one flew by him. He watched them move towards the outer area. In that outer area, Naruto could feel another creature with a massive lifeforce. The red-eyed blonde couldn't resist biting his lower lip at the thought, but he had to keep things in perspective. The information he got from the Janitor was limited. That piece of shit never really left his section of the ship. He only left at certain times of the year and that was to update his status via a phone which he grunted into. His food was delivered to him via a conveyor belt and even then, he didn't eat very much. Whatever these monsters were…they ran on better efficiency than even most shinobi, Naruto realized.

Naruto walked towards the exit that the hooks rotated out of. Once again, he saw the immense corridors of the Maw. At least this damn place had a name now. Massive machinery pieces operated effectively. Honestly, Naruto wondered if he could damage them in anyway, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He didn't know how close they were to getting out of the ship and destroying it could make it sink, which…spelled very bad problems for him and Six. Plus, Naruto couldn't tell how…strong he actually was. To say, Naruto hadn't had a proper fight yet. The Janitor was very slow and Naruto easily knew he could wipe its presence from his face. Now, could Naruto say he could do this to perhaps Kakashi? Naruto doubted it, at least for right now. The idea of taking even Kakashi's lifeforce made Naruto smile. Honestly, even his imagination was scaring him. Well, it was in a good way.

The blonde turned around and saw Six finally climb out of the duct. She glanced up at the moving hooks that Naruto had been looking at as well. "I think we can ride these. Look over there," Naruto said. Six walked close to him and looked out into the massive abyss-like corridor of the Maw. She saw exactly what Naruto had been seeing. Both saw the platform that the hooks went into. The hooded girl agreed though she did not notice she was leaning a bit closer to Naruto than she actually wanted.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Six, much to her surprise, and then he grabbed one of the hooks. The hooks definitely weren't as sharp as Naruto was thinking. They were a lot broader so there was more of them to grab, but the metal digging into his flesh was a tad uncomfortable. He felt Six squirm in his grasp, but they were already moving out. Six stared into the bottomless darkness and she decided that now would be a good time to hug Naruto, though she contemplated punching him later.

Both traveled up the hooks. Their red eyes took in the entire environment around them. Slowly, Naruto's vision brought him to the massive lifeforce he had felt earlier. He stared at it with a wide smile on his face. "Six," He called. The very, very, _very_ , uncomfortable girl turned around to her partner's voice. Her red eyes quickly zoned in on the black mist which surrounded the main source of her discomforts. Six noticed the black streak flow its way upwards and it circled itself around another being. This one was much fatter than the Janitor. Her red eyes pierced the darkness and while she could make out its shape…she couldn't get a definite visual because it was too far away.

Despite this, Six's eyes shined in the dark. Strange, she never imagined herself loving the idea of a long life. Perhaps that was a little silly given her drive for survival, but survival meant domination over others. Her survival meant her utter superiority over the horrors within this ship. It meant that she was more than them. It meant that compared to her…they were all worth nothing. They were beneath her notice. Yeah, why waste a lifeforce on those who couldn't even fight to contain it? Six could take it! **Give that lifeforce to someone who could actually do something with it! Give. It. To. HER!**

Naruto and Six watched the creature walk off into another room separate from their own. Meanwhile, both rode the hook into the next room. Naruto let go of the hook. It was a short fall which helped them as they landed on a pile packaged meat. Both collapsed down and released coughs. The blonde genin groaned as he shook his head. He leaned up and so did his female partner. "You alright?" He asked. Six rolled her neck, but she nodded.

Naruto stepped on the packaged piles. Whatever was inside made a lot of squishy noise. Naruto watched the white cloth that he stood on slowly turn red. _"Blood?"_ Naruto thought. He saw Six quickly motioning for him to go through the door with her. Naruto glanced back at the body bag. He narrowed his eyes, but he didn't think about it any longer. He walked down and went after the rushing girl.

Both passed through the open door. A flickering light at the top of the room would have been their only source of light if not for the black mist coursing through their bodies allowing them to pierce the darkness with their eyes. Naruto passed a mountain of dirty, bloody body bags. Each bag they passed made Naruto uneasy. Those bloodstains didn't fill Naruto with confidence. It wasn't like he was worried what caused them, but he was worried what this meant for the thing that caused all of this.

The jinchuuriki quickly noticed his hooded friend moving climbing a steel banner. If there was one thing Naruto wished Six had more of then it would have been at least a sense of wanting to know what kind of people they were dealing with here. Naruto started having a good idea, but it was clear that Six cared too much for her own survival to be the curious type. Granted, yes, Naruto knew that curiosity was a very dangerous thing. Trust that he would understand that more than anyone, but, for once, Naruto was going to get something out of that waste of life, Hatake Kakashi's lesson about looking underneath the underneath. He had been trying to do that with the Maw. It was perhaps the one, and only, lesson that lonely, pathetic smut-reading cyclops could ever get any credit. Congratulations Kakashi, you passed basic teacher school. A round of fuckin' applause.

Anyway, Naruto just shook his head at Six, but… **that was one of her most charming points in his mind.** Naruto jumped off the sacks and quickly made it up to Six. She pointed upwards and Naruto saw another open window. He quickly agreed with her course of action. Naruto hopped to the floor and readied himself. Six jumped forward and Naruto pushed her up to the window. She quickly grabbed it and pulled herself up. She turned back to Naruto, however she noticed it was too large for Naruto on his own. Indeed, he noticed this as well.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you," Naruto said. Six frowned underneath her hood. She remembered the last time he had said those words and the result was her watching him suddenly have the power to rip the Janitor's arms off. That was before he literally began sucking the life out of the monster. Forgive Six if she…was a bit skeptical. However, unknown to her, Naruto could feel her skepticism. Okay, perhaps Naruto had to be a little sheepish this time. Naruto released a breath.

"Look, there is a door to the left of us. I'll go that way and then I'll just loop around to you. I promise this time! We'll only be separated for...at most five minutes," Naruto assured. He watched his hooded friend look at him. He wondered what kind of face she was making. Naruto felt suddenly felt a heavy presence from Six. While her mist wasn't as heavy as his own, she still seemed to have an interesting command over it. No doubt she seemed to be informing him what she would do to him if anything deviated his little plan. He gave her a firm nod and she released a sigh. The young girl hopped over the side of the window while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Naruto turned left and walked out of the double doors. Naruto groaned as a harsh light came over the room. He noticed the hard, dreary color on the floor. Boxes filled with food and various ingredients stocked the shelves to his right and to his left. Yet, Naruto made no move to touch the products. His body's need for nutrients had been mostly sated from devouring the Janitor's lifeforce. Don't even ask Naruto how, because he didn't know either. It also helped that most of this stuff looked very rotten.

The blonde quickly noticed a lone table in the middle of the room. There laid a massive knife stabbed into its wooden frame. Along with it was a massive pile of unfinished meat. Its putrid odor filled the room and Naruto crinkled his nose. However, he found himself climbing up a stool which laid next to the table. Naruto pulled himself to the table. He looked down at the slice up meat. It strangely looked like the same type of meat he had eaten back in his cell before he had passed out. _"So…this is the kitchen area? Maybe I should have brought Choji here. That tub of lard would love this place along with the rest of his family."_ Naruto thought. The bitterness filled his mind, but he chose to disregard it for now. Soon Naruto. You just had to be patient.

In any case, Naruto now at least had another piece of this place solved. Whatever these things were, by the number of dishes in the cabinets, they loved to eat. Now Naruto didn't mean regular person eat. These things loved to Akimichi eat. That…was a disgusting notion in and of itself. So this place definitely had massive servings of food, and massive servings of food needed…guests. Naruto glared down. Something was wrong. This much food didn't just come from nowhere.

Naruto heard a crack of a door to his far left. Cold air flowed from the door. Naruto gave one last glance at the meat on the table before he walked over to the open door. Cold air flowed from Naruto's mouth as he stepped into the massive fridge. Naruto's feet touched the cold, icy floors. Strange that this cold was felt on Naruto's skin, but he didn't shiver. It was as if the cold wisped across his skin. Naruto didn't know why, but the Uzumaki jinchuuriki decided to disregard those concerns for a bigger issue.

He noticed body bags on the ground. He frowned, but he knelt down to one of them. Cold air escaped Naruto's mouth as he grabbed one of the bags. His curiosity filled his mind. He glanced up and he noticed each bag hanging from the ceiling on hooks. Meat hooks, to be more precise. So…this was the meat that those creatures used to feed. Perhaps if Naruto could destroy some of this source then he could slow them down. It's not like he was hungry right now.

Naruto unzipped the body bag. Slowly, his eyes grew more and more. Naruto's breath quickened and for the first time since entering this room, Naruto shivered. The young jinchuuriki was hyperventilating. Bile rose in his throat. His red eyes flared dangerously in the room and his teeth clenched against each other. The black mist swirled around the room in a massive frenzy of destruction. The black mist spun so fast that each body bag was sliced into pieces. The contents in the bags spilled over the room. In his anger, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki bathed the fridge in blood. **"I…I will…I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"** Naruto roared at the top of his lungs. He screamed as the body of meat laid at his feet. The body…of a small child laid in front of him.

 _Naruto didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but his stomach had been grumbling. It had grumbled so much that Naruto felt even sicker than he had been before. He felt like his entire body was trying to eat itself. Naruto scrunched up his body and opened one of his eyes. Naruto widened his eyes when he noticed a piece of bread and a piece of meat in his cell. Naruto didn't remember hearing anyone near the bars when he had been sleeping. Naruto couldn't explain how badly he wanted to reach for the food, but Kakashi had literally drilled it into his head to be cautious._

 _Naruto felt his stomach lurch. He panted heavily. His forehead was starting to sweat. Unbearable pain began to form in his body. Naruto tightly held onto his stomach. Naruto crawled towards the food and he picked up the bread. He decided to think about it in the way of if whoever had caught him wanted him dead then they would have killed him when they saw him and not gone through the risk of capturing him._

 _Naruto grabbed the bread and he ate it hungrily. He swallowed it and he then turned to the meat. It was cold and hard, but food was food. Naruto ate and swallowed it leaving nothing behind. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. The pain in his stomach had left him almost instantly and he felt much better._

Naruto had…eaten a human? Naruto had…eaten…a child? Nauto…committed cannibalism. His claws strained against his skin and Naruto bled them into his head. Vomit flowed out of Naruto's mouth and onto the cold floor. The metal of the fridge cracked and crumbled. It creaked as the black mist forced its will on the metal contraption. Naruto inhaled and cried. **"DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM GOING TO DEVOUR ALL OF YOU!"** Naruto hollered as loud as he could.

Outside if the Maw, the ocean rocked as the floating deathtrap and a ship connected it rocked violently. Waves crashed against each other as mysterious beings attempted to cross a massive bridge. Each was probably even more obese than the one before it. Some of them dropped into the water and drowned from their massive weight. The black mist danced in the wild air. The black mist then split itself into a section of tendrils. Each tendril blasted into the sea. The lifeforce of the drowning beings flowed into the black mist without mercy. Each life taken added to Naruto's own lifeforce in response to his anger.

One of the cooks groaned in anguish as the food spilled over the floor. The other, which had been resting before its shift, fell out of the bed due to the ship massive rocking. It slammed its face on the hard wood planks. The books, pictures, and supplies which adorned their room crashed onto the ground. The food in the kitchen toppled over. The ovens spilled their contents. The black mist flew over it all and ruined it indiscriminately. Nothing was safe.

From her place, a very tall, masked woman watched the chaos around her. Yet, behind her mask, was no worry. In fact, she smiled underneath her mask. The black mist which swirled around her calmly danced with the mad black mist in the air. Yes, scream to her. She had done this all for you. Do not betray her expectations. It had been a lot of effort to get the blonde into this realm. Yes, be angry. The woman watched her shattered mirrors crumble to the ground. Yes, be hateful. Hate her! Hate them! Hate this place. Let the hate fill your heart. Then…become…the next bearer of the All Dark.

Meanwhile, Six watched the chaos ensue around her. She saw the food and plates crash to the ground. Yet, this was not her main concern. Her main concern was the feeling of utter pain, anger, and hatred that her senses felt from Naruto. Make no mistake, she heard his cries from the other side of the wall, but…Six didn't know where this sudden hate for the Maw. She wanted this place to burn. Yes, escape mattered to her, but this ship's utter death of all monstrous inhabitants filled her with want and desire. Her eyes, from where she hid, gleamed in the darkness. The black mist swirled in the air and it swirled around her. Yet, Six was not worried about this blackness. While it ravaged all around her, it did not seek to harm her. Rather, it coated itself around her. It was possessive of her. Nothing was allowed near her in its presence. This black mist...felt just like Naruto.

The hooded girl brought her head up when she heard a crash. She watched as a massive, bloated…creature wearing a large white chef's hat with matching apron. Yet, what did make Six wary of the creature was not only its height and its body, but…also that stitched mask of dead skin which resembled a face. The way it slid down by gravity almost making it looked like a jumbled mess of flesh that didn't adhere to whatever laid beneath its skin. The young girl heard it frantically trying to save the shelves from being pushed over. Spoils and spoils of food fell on its face and the floor. It's unworldly groans of frustration filled her ears.

Anger filled Six's heart and body at this creature. Utter disgust filled her will. Her red eyes zeroed in on the creature's form. Perhaps she was crazy. Perhaps she was just overwhelmed by this power, but…Six stepped out of her hiding spot. The lifeforce-taking mist surrounded her intensely. The…chef-looking creature turned to her and growled in another tone she was unaware of.

As the kitchen descended into chaos around them, Six and the Chef stared at each other. The Chef groaned as it tried to keep the kitchen together, but its surprise couldn't have been bigger than when it saw the swirl of the dark energy around Six's body. The Chef gave a beast-like howl at her, but for once, Six didn't feel that she need to be concerned. She could tell that it was not prepared to deal with her. She looked at all of the chaos around them. All it could do was hold a lone shelf. For once, she was in control. She could feel Naruto's immense hatred for the Maw and like a rod for lightning, she willingly soaked it up.

The yellow-coated girl walked forward. She was undeterred by the destruction around her. Her eyes zoned in on the Chef. She could see his franticness and she strangely loved the look of fear in its eyes. For once in her life, Six could feel control. She need not be afraid. It was cornered and it could only watch as the young girl appeared at its feet. It stared at her miniscule form, but it could do nothing, but watch.

Yes, Six hated it too, Naruto. She absolutely hated this need to push herself just to survive! She hated being hunted and contained like some animal. She had making all of these disgusting choices. But more than anything, she absolutely hated how in pain you were. The girl could feel it. This monster in front of her was one of the main reasons for it.

As smashes of glass and spoiled food fell on the ground, Six raised her arm. The darkness followed her whims and her desires. She wanted this thing to feel pain. She wanted to do to this chef, what Naruto had done to the Janitor. She wanted to crush their feeble resistances to her freedom. And, she would do just that. The blackness coated her right hand. It quickly formed itself into a sharp hand of powerfully sharp claws.

Six stabbed one of the black claws into the Chef. He screeched, but his voice was drowned out by the noise around them. Meanwhile, Six made the Chef bleed from its lower leg. Her claw scratched it harder and harder. She could feel its lifeforce slowly adding to her own. The Chef's strength quickly started to fade. Blood gurgled from its lips, but his little tormentor did not let up on her pressure. With just one finger, she had brought it to mercy. If Six could see her face…then she would have seen the darkest smile on it.

The girl circled her finger over the Chef's leg until she came full circle. The life fluid of her victim spilled onto the floor and the Chef couldn't help falling to his knees in agony. The shelf which it had been holding fell and crashed the Chef beneath its weight. The dust didn't bother Six as her clothes blew in its wind before settling. She heard the Chef groan under the shelf. It stared at her in anger, but forgive Six if she wasn't shaking in her coat at the moment.

Six was ready to extract all she needed out of it. Even as chaos surrounded her, she was calm. She looked at its disfigured face. Six flexed her dark, twisted claws telling the Chef-like monster just what she would do to it soon. Her arm reached out to grant it the most immense pain she could think of. Yet, this did not happen as both heard the door at the far end of the room come crashing down. Suddenly, Six's eyes grew hazy. That uncomfortable feeling had returned in full force because she could see wide, glowing red eyes through the dust. She could feel immense pressure and for once she found herself…attracted to it.

The hooded girl watched Naruto come through the door. His once bright blonde hair had darkened into a harder yellow color. His eyes, oh by the darkness his eyes, were so deadly. Six could make out some type of markings on his face, but she didn't understand what they meant. All she understood was that her darkness was calling to him. Her body felt light and her mind was filled with an essence she couldn't identify. She watched Naruto drop to the floor. His steps were full of anger, wrath, hatred, disgust, and…authority.

Naruto stared down at the Chef. **"Was it you? Are you the one who made me eat that?! Are you the one who made me eat a piece of a human?!"** Naruto asked angrily. The black mist whirled around him. The Chef gave a grunt for an answer and Naruto didn't like it. The Chef screeched in Naruto and Six's face when the angered blonde grabbed its putrid skin and pulled it hard enough to rip some of it off. Blood spilled over the floor like water. The Chef was helpless to move under the weight of the shelf it once tried to hold up as Naruto glared down at it like it was nothing more than a piece of dirt to be stepped on by his shoes.

" **ANSWER ME!"** Naruto hollered as he raised his hand. Six could see the massive darkness surround it. Her friend was ready to end the creature's life in front of them without mercy just as he had done to the janitor. Six felt her body grow hot. Her darkness…her nightmare…wished to meld with his own. Before Naruto could finish the violent act, Six grabbed his arm. The blonde paused mid swing. He turned to glare murderously at her partner for even **attempting** to stop him, but all of his hate for her interruption when out the window when he looked at her. How could he be angry at her? When he stared at her all he could handle was that she held the same hatred as he did. She held the same disdain for life within this ship. She did not think bad of him. There was not a single shred of hatred for him in her body. The black mist escaped his body and swirled with her own black power. Yes, they were both angry. They would destroy this place until there was not a single piece of metal to remain of its presence. They would do it…together. Yet, for that to happen they needed this tub of lard alive…for a couple of a seconds.

Naruto was not aware of his own consciousness. Neither was Six. For the darkness controlled them both. It filled their minds of a dark union, an eternal dark union. The black mist covered their bodies aware from anything which could be seen. The Chef grunted in its tone that no one understood, yet…in the darkness…Six raised her arms. She grazed her partner's whiskered cheeks with her hands. His eyes softened to her touch. Yes, he didn't need Konoha, he didn't need those worthless pieces of garbage, he didn't even need the world. All he needed, but this girl in front of him. He needed this one that oozed strength no one of his former useless peers could compare to. Soon, Naruto found himself pulled. Six pulled Naruto's face in the dark and his face came into her yellow hood. Naruto's lips touched Six's lips. Neither was surprised, but the darkness which covered them seemed so heavy that it quickly encased the entire area of that ship where they had been before. The Nomes, as frightened as they were, felt oddly happy in this wave of darkness. It reminded them of…the kind ones. The darkness blasted out of the ship and into the sky, darkening the clouds and the sea around them.

Six wrapped her arms around Naruto. She pulled him closer. Their red eyes glared into the depths of each other. Both could hide nothing from themselves. Six…closed her eyes. Naruto did the same. It was such an amazing feeling. Neither was sure what this meant for their survival, but…all they knew what that this darkness could only have been perfect if it were filled with the blood of all who defied them.

* * *

 _ **KG: Hmmm, I guess that's good enough. (Blah blah blah Six too young, blah blah blah no development, blah blah blah I can make it better) yup, that's how done I am.**_

 _ **Wifey: They will hate you.**_

 _ **KG: I'll make sure to add them to this list of other people who do. Obviously, I'm at the top of the list.**_

 _ **Wifey; You have no idea how sad that is.**_

 _ **KG: Oh no, trust me. I know. Anyway, that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA!**_

 _ **Wifey: No.**_

 _ **KG: Also…**_

 _ **Wifey: Blah, blah, blah respect…blah blah blah…cream. That's how done I am.**_

 _ **KG:….**_


End file.
